


When in france

by Tinne_Peeters



Series: when in france [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinne_Peeters/pseuds/Tinne_Peeters
Summary: When the time team travel to Rennes, France in 1852 they must find a serial killer who has escaped. Lucy and Flynn become closer





	1. finding hélène

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking I’d really want to do a first time with my beloved garcy ship. I know I’m slightly going of cannon by bringing them to France but hey. 
> 
> There will be French is this, for those who don’t speak it. The translation is directly after it in **
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry about the bad grammar or weird sentences.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy

A week went by since they saved Rufus. Wyatt had been a mess all week. He kept wanting to talk to lucy but she kept avoiding him. Flynn to for that matter. She didn’t know what to say to either of them. She wanted to sort her feelings out before talking to them. Deep in her heart she knew her feelings for Wyatt changed back to what they where before. Just friends. Only Wyatt didn’t seem to have reached the same conclusion. Flynn respected her and left her to her (minimum amount) of privacy. Lucy was once again on the couch. Jiya and Rufus had the former girls room, Flynn had his and Wyatt refuced to leave his room. He only came out to use the bathroom and get something to eat. 

Rittenhouse had been calm. Probably regrouping now that Emma en Jessica where running it. 

Jiya suddenly had enough of the insane amount of tension and sat Wyatt en Lucy together. There was a lot of shouting and a lot of tears but Lucy stayed strong and told Wyatt she only wanted to be friends. 

Suddenly the alarm was blaring, wyatt and lucy left the former boys room “the mothership jumped to February 26th in 1852 in Rennes, France ” Rufus was saying. Everyone turned to Lucy she took a calming breath and tried to steady her voice “that was the day they executed Hélène Jégado by guillotine. She was a serial killer who murdered 36 people by poisoning them with arsenic.” Rufus looked sour “She sounds like a lovely person”. Lucy smiled “I really don’t think she was. But what I don’t get is why Rittenhouse would go there...” “Lets go and find out. We can wear the clothes from the Harriet Tubman trip, it won’t really be the same but at least we’ll blend it better” Flynn said. He had noticed Lucy’s red eyes and Wyatt’s distance from each other. But he chose not to address it. 

Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus and Flynn got in their new lifeboat and plotted a course to 1852. “Ok first things first, we’ll have to walk to town” Wyatt said as he headed in the direction you could see a town sitting in the distance. It wasn’t a long walk and not before long they reached the city. A lot of people were gathered in the square and were shouting. In the middle of the square stood a guillotine. A few Police man stood on the stage and were shouting back to the people in the front. A teenage girl came running past them and bumped quite hard against Lucy, she stumbled and fell backwards against something solid. Two strong arms caught her. She looked up to the face of Flynn, “thank you.” He grinned his special smile that only Lucy was on the receiving end off. 

“Je suis désolé, vous allez bien? Dans ma course, je suis tombé sur toi!” *I’m sorry, are you alright? I didn’t see you* The girl said. Rufus and Wyatt looked flabbergasted at Lucy, before she even could form a single word Flynn answered “ce n’est pas un problème, elle va bien.” *It’s not a problem, she is alright.* “Je m’appelle Marie” *My name is Marie* she said. “Je suis Flynn, ceci est ma femme Lucy, son frère Wyatt. Et un ami, Rufus.” *I am Flynn, this is my wife Lucy, her brother Wyatt. And a friend, Rufus* At this Lucy laughed. “You speak French?” Wyatt said. “Yes, you don’t??” Lucy shook Marie’s hand. “Oh you are from America” Marie said. Wyatt looked relieved that she also knew English. Even though it was hard to understand because she had a very tick accent. “Yes we are, we came to see the execution of Hélène Jégado” Lucy said “but it looks like there is a problem” Marie nodded vigorously “she has escaped, and no one knows where she is. The police must find her and bring her to justice!” Rufus was looking over to the commotion before he turned to Marie “why is it so important to you?” Marie looked sad “she killed my friend Rosalie. Hélène was the cook for me and my father in our household. Rosalie was my maid since I was a little girl.” “Honey I’m so sorry, my mother was killed so I know how you are feeling” Marie didn’t waist time and wrapped her arms around Lucy. She was startled for a moment but hugged Marie close. At least she could give her a little comfort. “Lucy look, they are leaving” Rufus said as he watched the police men get in a carriage and drive away. Marie sighed “The police is giving up for today. I should go. I have errands to run, my father would be mad if I was late. It was nice meeting you!” Lucy nodded and watched her go.

“So what are we going to do?” “Rittenhouse probably freed Hélène” wyatt said, Flynn looked at him with an expression that said he was stupid for even saying it out loud. He opened his mouth to give a sassy comment. Lucy raised her hand in a stop motion and said “yes Wyatt we know” flynn rolled his eyes but said nothing. “We should go to the police station and find out what we can” Wyatt said “Lucy you should stay with me or Flynn and same for you Rufus because it’s not safe for either of you alone” Lucy nodded “I’ll stay here with Flynn, you guys go to the police station and find out what you can.” Wyatt looked mad, clearly hoping she would stay with him and stormed off. “I guess I’ll go with Wyatt” Rufus grumbled and followed him. 

They watched the crowd for a little while. Flynn was scanning the courtyard with his eyes. “I think it’s best if we go somewhere more quiet, the people are getting restless and I don’t like it” before Lucy even turned she felt someone behind her pressing something cold and narrow against her back “I think your right, keep smiling and don’t do anything stupid miss Preston.” Flynn looked over and saw the gun pressed against Lucy. The man nudged her forward, she didn’t move. “You better start moving princess or I’ll start shooting and i will start with him” he pointed to Flynn. She gasped and started moving to the edge of the crowd. If someone would look he would only see a man walking close behind a woman, nothing suspicious. They walked over to the far side of the courtyard, there where hardly any people around over here and in the alley they would be completely deserted and obstructed from view. “Well well, what do I got here” the man said “he will not be pleased if I kill you before he has the chance. They warned me you would be coming but I never thought it would be so easy.” He ran his hand over Lucy’s body, pressed his entire body close to hers, leaned his head to her ear and inhaled deeply “I am going to have so much fun with you. They told me to kill you on sight but I think I’ll make you mine first and then kill you. Or keep you for a while to be my whore.” Lucy shivered, she felt his erection pressing against her back. Even with all the layers of her skirts. She knew he would make good on that promise. Flynn was seeing red and could hardly think, he didn’t had a lot of time. By the way the man was gripping his gun and pushing them to move quickly to the end of the alley. It would be over soon. He would probably be killed first so he could have his time with lucy. He looked slightly to his left and saw the fear on Lucy’s face. He would have to act quickly, he mouthed “ready” to her, she gave him the briefest of nods. He took advantage of his height and elbowed the man in his face, with his other hand he simultaneously pushed the hand with the gun away from lucy. The gun went of and a bullet tore its way into the wall. He turned around and kneed him in the groin. The man doubled over in pain, for good measure Flynn kneed him again, took a hold of his jacket and flunged him against the wall. He fell down like a sack of potatoes. Flynn picked up the dropped Smith & wesson with a silencer of the ground and was shaking with anger. “You where saying something about killing us?”

When she felt Flynn elbow him in the face and loosen his grip on her she pulled her arms free and ran forward. She was shivering all over. She looked to Flynn and saw him looking at her with the gun pointing to the man on the ground. “Are you hurt?” She shook her head “no I’m fine.” 

Flynn let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. Thank god she was alright. He turned his attention back to the sob on the ground. “Now please tell me, where is Hélène Jégado? And for every lie you tell I will shoot you” flynn aimed and shot the man in the kneecap. He screamed in pain “You bastard why did you shoot me?! I didn’t even say anything” Flynn smiled a cruel smile “You threatened Lucy so that deserved payback. So I’m asking again. Where is she?” “you’ll never find out, I’ll never tell you!!!” Flynn shot his other kneecap. “Wrong answer” Normally Lucy would look away but she couldn’t. Flynn was going all warrior on the man’s ass because he threatened her. “I swear I don’t know. And even if I did I wouldn’t tell you!” Flynn sighed “I believe you, and the world doesn’t need a rapist!” and shot the man twice in the chest. He put the gun in his waistband and proceeded to search the body on the ground. He found a wallet with plenty of cash and a cellphone. “Come on Lucy, we have to get out of here.” He took her hand and led her out of the alley, he had seen a bar when they entered the square. Lucy was vaguely aware Flynn was holding her hand as they walked over the square and entered a bar. She certainly noticed when he let go of her hand and went over to order drinks. He came back with two glasses with a green liquid. He placed one in front of her, sat down next to her and waited for her to speak. “I - I don’t know why I’m so shaken” Lucy said “I should be mad that you killed him” at this Flynn flinched but said nothing “I am not though, he was going to rape me and you saved me. Again!” She picked up her glass and took a big gulp, the fennel flavored liquid burned her throat. She downed her glass in the next gulp and took a deep breath. Flynn didn’t push her he just sat next to her as she calmed down. When their drink was gone Flynn ordered two more while they waited for Rufus and Wyatt. 

After a while Flynn suggested they went back to the square. When they arrived they saw a frantic Wyatt. “Where on earth have you been?!” Before Flynn could answer with a not so nice retort Lucy said “we where attacked by the sleeper agent and he threatened to rape and then murder me so we went for a drink while I calmed down” Wyatt turned pale “what happened?” He pulled Lucy in for a hug but lucy pushed him away “it’s ok Flynn killed him” Rufus looked at Lucy “how much did you drink, Lucy?” She turned a bit pink but didn’t answer “as much as she needed to Rufus, I never left her and she was perfectly safe.” Flynn looked at both of them “so what did you learn at the police station?” “Not much” wyatt said. “No one knows how she escaped or why” “yeah she seemed to have disappeared into thin air” Rufus agreed. “There is at least one more sleeper” Flynn said “so we should find him and maybe Hélène. We should also find a hotel for the night” Rufus agreed “I think I saw an inn a while back on the way to the police station.” 

The four of them headed to the police station, they walked for an hour and couldn’t find the inn. “I’m sure it was here somewhere.” Rufus said, at that moment they saw someone running towards them and heard someone shout “Arrêtez le voleur, s'il vous plaît arrêtez-le. Voleur” *stop thief, please stop him. Thief* even though Wyatt didn’t understand what was said he still reacted and tackled the thief to the ground. All of them where surprised when Marie came running. “Thank you” she said “he took my bag and ran away. Wyatt handed her the bag “no problem” Lucy looked to Marie “can you help us. Do you know where we can find an inn?” “You need a place to stay?” Lucy nodded “you can stay with me and my father” “you don’t have to do that” Lucy said “we don’t want to be a burden” Marie wouldn’t take no for an answer “I insist, you have saved me twice it’s the least I can do for you.” She looked at Flynn “We have two extra rooms, you and your wife can have the first.”  
She turned to Wyatt and Rufus “I am afraid that you have to share a room with your friend.” The both of them looked started at the wife thing. Lucy suddenly realized that she didn’t share that information when it was mentioned before. “That would be nice” she said quickly before either of them could react. It also didn’t help that flynn had to fight a smile the entire time. The 5 of them headed to Marie’s house, Wyatt kept shooting daggers at Flynn and Lucy. 

They arrived at Marie’s house. Where a lot of people where walking in and out the house. She took them to see her father in his study. “papa, ce sont mes amis, ils viennent d'Amérique et m'ont sauvé d'un voleur. ils ont besoin d'un endroit pour rester et j'ai offert notre maison.” *Dad, these are my friends, they are from america and saved me from a thief. they need a place to stay and i offered our home.* Théophile Bidard was a big man, who clearly loved his daughter very much. “Es-tu bien ma chérie? n'importe quel ami de vous peut rester ici bien sûr.” *are you alright my darling? any friend of you can stay here ofcourse.* Marie beamed up at her father “Merci papa, mais pouvons-nous parler anglais? Ils ne parlent pas français.” *thank you dad, but can we speak english? they dont speak french.* Théophile turned to the four of them. “Thank you for saving my daughter, I am Théophile bidard and my home is welcome to you” Flynn shook his hand. “Thank you sir, I am Flynn, this is my wife Lucy, her brother Wyatt. And our friend, Rufus” Théophile all shook their hands “nice to meet you. You have come at a terrible but also good night.” Lucy frowned “why is that sir?” “The terrible news is our maid Rosalie was murdered by Hélène Jégado but tonight we have a ball to honor my lovely daughter Marie her 17th birthday.” Marie turned to them “you have to attend!” Lucy looked startled “that is very nice of you but we don’t have any other clothes with us...” this was however no object to Marie. “You are almost the same size as me you can have one of my dresses and I am sure that dad can find something for the rest of you. Théophile agreed, and after dinner they would all attend the ball. 

The 6 of them moved from the study to the dining hall. Dinner was awkward because Wyatt kept shooting daggers at Flynn and Lucy. Rufus didn’t knew what to say, so he said nothing. The others noticed there was something going on but didn’t comment to it. 

After dinner Marie dragged Lucy to her room. Lucy was glad to leave the dining room, the tension was getting to her. Marie didn’t waist time and began throwing dresses on her bed. “So what’s up with you and your brother?” Lucy shrugged “it’s complicated, he doesn’t really like Fl- my euh husband” “why not? He is really good looking!” Lucy blushed, Marie continued “I wish I find a husband who is as good looking!” She held up 3 dresses, one a pale yellow, a champagne colored one and a burgundy one with golden flowers. “Oh my god, that is beautiful” Lucy said. Marie smiled “yes it is, I think it would be beautiful on you!” Marie helped Lucy into the dress. It was a ball gown, with an of the shoulder round neckline, with golden ruching. With little cap sleeves that had golden lace ruching attached to it. It had a high waistline, the top went in a deep V embellished with golden ruching. It was one the most beautiful things lucy had ever worn. She fell in love with it. Lucy helped Marie in her dress. Marie looked sad for a moment. Lucy understood that she missed her maid Rosalie. She gave her a reassuring hug and promised that everything would be alright. 

Flynn watched Lucy disappear with Marie. Théophile had arranged for clothes from himself, Wyatt and Rufus. Flynn was in luck, he thought he was going to hate the clothes. Because he was so tall most ill gotten clothes where to short and narrow for his frame but this time it fitted him to a T. Wyatt and Rufus had also managed a fairly decent fitting wardrobe. They all stood together, though Flynn stood a little behind them. They watched as people arrived. He caught movement from the top of the stairs, Lucy emerged in the most stunning dress Flynn had ever seen. 

Lucy entered the hall and saw her boys standing at the bottom of the stairs. My boys she thought, she was in big trouble as she counted Flynn also as her boy. As she ascended the stairs she saw the look on Wyatt’s face, he was looking at her like he did that night in Hollywood. When she looked at Flynn her heart did a little flutter. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She walked past Wyatt and Rufus straight to Flynn. He took her hand and kissed it. “You look beautiful, Lucy” his accent was ticker as usual and the way he said her name is was almost loocy. She blushed and put her arm through his and entered the ball room. It was amazing. It was like she stepped into a movie. There where a lot of people dancing. Flynn led them to the side where they continued to talk, laugh and drink champagne. Rufus found himself even enjoying the company of Flynn. Wyatt was not happy, he kept looking at Flynn like he was going to murder him. Lucy had managed to excuse herself from dancing the entire night and was feeling rather proud. Marie joined them and asked Rufus to dance. Surprised he accepted. Marie looked to Flynn and Lucy “are you going to stand there al night?” Flynn laughed and turned to Lucy “may I have this dance?” Lucy looked at him with horror in her eyes “I can’t dance!” Flynn grinned and took their champagne glasses and gave them to the waiter “you can if you have a strong leader” he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the dance floor. She struggled to go back to the side of the room but gave in as soon Flynn pulled her close in his embrace. The world felt right when she was in his arms. Lucy kept looking at her feet, afraid of stepping on his toes. “Lucy look at me, not your feet” she looked up. The look in his eyes made her blush. They passed Marie and Rufus “you look so adorable together” Lucy blushed again. Halfway through the song Lucy didn’t look at her feet anymore and was enjoying herself. “I never knew dancing would be so nice” “I told you, it’s all in the right partner” Lucy was trying not to think at how close he was standing. She decided to just give in to what she was feeling leaned her head on his chest. 

Flynn was in heaven, she was standing so close and then she leaned her head on his chest. He was sure she could hear his heart beating like crazy. It had been a long time since he danced with someone. He pressed a kiss to her hair. 

Suddenly there was a lot of movement, Wyatt was arguing with someone who apparently didn’t speak English and since Wyatt didn’t speak French it was quite an argument. Lucy raised her head and looked over to Wyatt. Flynn dropped his hands “You can go” Lucy shook her head “no I am not running after him, if he wants to be mad because I am dancing with you so be it!” Flynn couldn’t hide his smile. Lucy placed her head back on his chest and sighed. Flynn placed his hands back around her waist. 

Rufus saw Wyatt storm away. He looked to Lucy and Flynn and saw why he stormed off. They where dancing but it was more like a real life couple then a pretend one “I hope that some day I find someone who looks at me like that” Marie said to Rufus. “Yeah I guess” the song ended “excuse me Marie but I will go check on Wyatt. Thank you for the dance, goodnight”


	2. A night in Rennes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team attends a ball. Garcia and Lucy take a next step in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so sorry about the bad grammar or weird sentences.

Flynn and Lucy saw Rufus follow Wyatt. “I’m sorry Lucy, I didn’t want my dancing with you cause a conflict with Wyatt” Lucy shrugged “I know you didn’t but it’s his turn to be the grown up” they kept dancing and Lucy was enjoying herself. “I am having a wonderful time but my feet hurt” Flynn laughed, he took her hand and let the way through the open doors to the balcony. Lucy sat down on the bench in front of the railing. It was a chilly night with no clouds, and the stars were shining brightly. “I keep forgetting how beautiful the stars are in the past.” She said as she looked to the stars “They really are” Flynn said. Lucy looked up to him and saw he was looking at her instead of the stars. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside but it was only February so it was cold outside, she shivered. “Are you cold? “ she nodded “yes but I don’t want to go inside just yet, it’s peaceful here.” Flynn took off his jacket and placed it on Lucy’s shoulders. “Thank you for always looking out for me!” Flynn smiled and said “it’s nice to look out for someone again when that same person does the same for you.” 

Lucy smiled up to Flynn even when he sat next to her he was so much taller as her and still never imposing. He always lowered himself to her level as much as he could without doubling over. He respected her and never pushed and seemed to know what she needed. He always had her back and with him she felt safe. Ever since Texas they really got to know each other. Lucy was sure she really could depend on him. But was she ready to take it to the next level. Could she, would she open her heart again only to maybe have it broken again.. No Flynn -Garcia was different. He had been her rock for the past year. She decided if she wanted something to happen she would have to make the first move, strengthened by the liquid courage the champagne brought she placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. She leaned closer and pulled his face down to hers. 

To say Flynn was surprised would be an understatement. Her lips brushed his very lightly and before he even had a chance to kiss her like he wanted to she pulled away. She looked a little uncertain at him and smiled shyly. She opened her mouth to say something. Flynn knew without a shadow of a doubt she was about to apologize for kissing him. He didn’t gave her the time to do so, he pulled her close and kissed her. He felt like he reached heaven. She tasted of the champagne she had been drinking and her, it was the best taste in the world and he couldn’t get enough. When he finally stopped kissing her to breathe he continued to place kisses from her mouth to her ear. 

Lucy closed her eyes and shivered but not from the cold. Flynn was kissing her jawline, her hand was still on his chest and she felt his heart beat erratically. He reached her ear and placed a kiss underneath it. Lucy couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips. She felt him look up to her “please tell me that was because of me” she opened her eyes and felt hot all over, she nodded and pressed her lips on his again. He shifted their body’s together and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. 

She shivered again and this time he noticed. “Come you must be cold” she let him pull her up and walked back inside. The ball was almost over. They must have been outside longer then she realized Flynn took her hand and walked to their room. When they got to the door Flynn saw Lucy’s face “listen Lucy I will sleep on the floor if you feel uncomfortable” Lucy didn’t knew if she was disappointed or not by this. They entered the room, it was a really beautiful room. Lucy laughed “I don’t think there is any need for you to sleep on the floor, that bed is big enough for a football team!” Flynn looked to the bed and saw an enormous bed. It was at least a king size, maybe even bigger. He looked longingly to the bed. It would be amazing to sleep in a bed again that was big enough for him. But he didn’t want to push lucy. “I am not going to do anything you don’t want, but I really need to kiss you again” He pulled her close and kissed her. 

His tongue touched her lip, she opened her mouth and kissed him with passion. Their tongues intertwined and body’s pressed together. She was standing on her toes clinging close to him, he supported her completely. One arm was around her waist and the other on her but. He shifted his body so there was nothing between them. She could feel his erection poking her abdomen. He stopped kissing her, took a deep breath and leaned his head on the top of hers. He didn’t move, he wanted her to feel want she was doing to him. His cock was so hard it hurt. 

“Could you please help me take this dress of? The corset is killing me.” Flynn nodded, not trusting his voice and began untying the laces of her dress, she stepped out of the dress and turned her back again, Flynn began unlacing the corset. His fingers lingering on her body when he did so. When it was loose she took a deep breath “oh thank god I couldn’t breathe in that thing” he took the corset of. She stepped out of the petticoat only remaining in her white shirt. She turned around and pulled him close. Flynn was trying real hard not to react to her soft body so close to his. When she began to loosen the buttons of his shirt he stopped her, took her hands and looked at her “are you sure you want to do this?” She looked into his eyes and nodded “I am really sure, don’t you -“ “I really want to but I want to make sure you do” Flynn said before she could finish her sentence. 

He kissed her hot and passionately. Between kisses they took of his clothes and threw them on the ground. When the only thing separating them were his black boxer briefs and her shirt and panties he lifted her shirt over her head. “You are so gorgeous, Lucy” he pushed her gently on the bed, he climbed on top of her and lowered his mouth to her nipple. He sucked and licked them until the tip was hard he then switched breast and did the same to the other. She moaned and arched her back. “I swear you moaning is the most erotic thing I’ve ever heard” he placed kisses down her body. In one smooth movement he hooked his thumbs behind her burgundy lace panties and lowered them. He took them of and threw them on the floor. 

He placed a kiss on the inside of her knee and worked his way up, when he reached his goal he placed a featherlight kiss on her clit. Her hands went into his hair and she moaned again, he smiled and licked her. She gasped and clutched his shoulders “Oh god Garcia, that feels so good” Garcia stuck his tongue inside of her and lifted his eyes. She probably didn’t notice she’d used his fist name for the first time but he certainly did. The way she said it sent even more blood down south. She looked so damn beautiful, her eyes closed and face flustered. And he was the one doing it to her. “Garcia” she moaned, as he slid a finger inside her, rotating slowly. 

Lucy was on cloud nine, Garcia was always licking his lips and lately she had fantasized his lips on her pussy but this was even better then her fantasy’s. He increased his pace and she whimpered. He circled her clit and she moaned again while pumping his fingers in and out of her as she screamed. She clenched around his finger, tightening and pulling him deeper until she was incoherent with pleasure, gushing her climax into his mouth. Garcia licked until she stopped shaking. A satisfied grin spread over his face as he listened to her rapid breathing. He was sure his own heart was beating as rapid as hers. 

He crawled back up and kissed her. She tasted her own climax on his lips. “God I want you” he said. “Do you have any protection?” Lucy nodded “I have an IUD and I’m safe” “good because I don’t think I can wait anymore” she watched him while he took of his boxer, and licked her lips when he stood before her. His long, thick shaft glistening with desire. He climbed on the bed again and her fingers tingled with the need to touch him. She ran her fingers slowly over the length of him and he shivered. “It has been a long time so I’m afraid I won’t last long” he looked down ashamed “hey it’s ok, I understand” 

He kissed her as he was steadying himself, slowly Garcia slid his rock hard cock into her. He slowly pushed himself forward until he was buried to the hilt. He paused for a moment to let her adjust. He pulled himself out of her and slowly plunged back in. She moaned again. She was so tight it was incredible, he kept a steady rhythm going. 

He rolled them on their sides and spooned her. He lifted her leg and placed a finger on her clit and started rubbing it in slow circles. 

Lucy was losing her mind, Garcia was so thick and long inside of her, hitting the exact spot over and over again. And then he started rubbing her clit and she was gone. She turned her head and kissed him passionately. 

Lucy was clenching around his dick “oh god Garcia” he was doing everything he could to make her come first. “Come for me Lucy” he grumbled. That did it, she cried out in ecstasy. Tightening like a pulsating vice on his shaft. 

With a primal growl he pulls her closer and started whispering Croatian in her ear. Lucy is only vaguely aware, her orgasm rocking her to her core. He thrusts one final time and he comes hard with her name on his lips. 

He collapses next to her, still intertwined. Lucy placed a light kiss on his lips “that was amazing Garcia” he smiles down at her “I love it when you use my name” he pulls out of her and hands her a towel. She cleans herself up and lies next to him on the bed. Her head resting on his chest. “It seems like you are the gentle and responsive lover” Garcia just hums to content to answer, he can feel her smile. They fall asleep like that.


	3. morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, they still have to search for a serial killer and the Rittenhouse sleeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be French is this, for those who don’t speak it. The translation is directly after it in **
> 
> As always English is not my first language so sorry about the bad grammar or weird sentences.

When Garcia wakes up in the middle of the night, he is spooning Lucy with his arm around her waist. He can’t believe last night actually happened, it was everything he could ever hoped for. 

He never thought he would ever feel like this again. After Lorena and Iris died his heart was utterly broken beyond repair. And then future Lucy showed up and gave his life purpose, and still his heart was in a thousand pieces. He wasn’t proud of the things he’d done but before he could have done the unimaginable by killing a child Lucy talked him out of it. He began seeing her in a different way but when they broke him out of prison that’s when everything started to change. Lucy had managed to heal his heart over the course of the next months and he no longer felt like the horrible person he once did. There were still inexcusable things he did for which he could never find redemption but with Lucy by his side he felt alive again. Hopeful even for the future. He may never save his family, it was a fate he had come to except but at least he now had someone who understood why he did the things he did. 

But did he really? Maybe he was reading to much between the lines. Maybe last night happened because Lucy was a little tipsy and just wanted sex. No no that couldn’t be it, Lucy would never take advantage of someone like that. His thoughts kept racing through his mind. 

Lucy rolled over and placed her head on his chest and let out a peaceful sigh. Garcia stared at her in wonder. Well at least for the time being she was laying naked in his arms and he would enjoy every moment of it. 

In the morning Lucy woke up with her head on Garcia’s chest and their legs intertwined. She looked up and saw he was still fast asleep. He was so peaceful in his sleep and looked so incredibly good. 

Today they would have to stop Hélène Jégado and the sleeper agent. She would have to face Wyatt again and deal with his behavior. She was over the moon she had Garcia but nobody would understand their bond. It would have to remain a secret for now. So she’d better take every opportunity she had to make love to her Croatian tree. 

She gently lowered her hand to his shaft. It was already semi hard from just one touch. She checked he was still asleep and lowered herself down. She smiled knowing he would wake up and the first thing he’d see was her sucking. She took his member in her hand and placed her lips on the tip, feeling it twitch in reaction. She slowly moved her mouth up and down feeling it grow hard as she began to suck. 

Garcia was dreaming about lifting Lucy up and taking her against the wall. Driving his cock deep in her wet pussy. Slowly he became awake and realized he was rock hard. Simultaneously he realized the wet pussy he was dreaming about was actually Lucy’s mouth. He looked down in awe and saw her head bob up and down. They locked eyes and Lucy doubled her efforts now he was awake. He lets out a grunt and leans his head back enjoying the feeling. 

Lucy felt herself become wet as she pleasured Garcia. He was running his fingers through her hair and muttering things in Croatian. He didn’t even realize he was doing it so far gone in the feeling of her mouth. She had no clue what he was saying but it sounded sexy as hell. Suddenly doing an ab curl he reached down and pulled her up on top of him. “That was amazing but I want to have my way with you more” He kissed her hot and fiercely. She went to sit on her knees and reached down and aligned him with her opening. She slowly lowered herself on top of him until there was no space left in between them. She started riding him, he pushed upwards with deep fast thrusts. He was so incredibly deep, reaching places inside her she didn’t even knew she had. Triggering feelings so intense she cried out in pleasure. She tipped her head back, lost in the feeling of Garcia, his thickness making her feel full, more so than any lover before. 

Lucy really was a sight to see Garcia thought as she rode his cock her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Last night had been amazing but only lasted a little while because it had been so long. He was planning on fully redeeming himself and making it up to her. He slid his hands over her body until he reached her nipples. He fingered each tip until it was fully erect. She moaned and looked at him, her brown eyes where shining with arousal. He sat up and pulled her in for a kiss. On his lap they where more of the same height. The feeling of his hands all over her body, him deep inside her and the angle of his dick hitting the right spot every time was sensational. And when he leaned his head down and started to nibble on her breasts it was sensory overload. With a cry she climaxed. He swallowed the sound with his mouth and continued to kiss her until she stopped shaking. 

When she came back to earth and started to move in sync with him again he flipped them over, stepped out of the bed and pulled her to the bottom of it. He aligned himself (thank god for high beds in the 1900s) and with one smooth thrust he was inside her again. Lucy was leaning on her elbows looking at Garcia fucking her. 

“Give it to me, again” He whispered as he placed his thumb on her clit and began rubbing it in slow circles.

“I already did” lucy said. But in an instant she started moaning again. He picked up the pace a little “christ you feel so good, Lucy”. 

Lucy was incapable of making coherent words, she was so close to coming again and was breathing heavily. “I can feel you clenching, Lucy. It feels so good” Garcia was saying. She tipped her head and closed her eyes “lucy, watch me fuck you” she snapped her eyes open locking with the green staring down at her. “I want to come with you gripping me like a vice” she moaned again. He proceeded with long slow thrusts until the muscles of her core clenched, and did exactly as he said and gripped him like a vice. The orgasm tore through her. Three more plunges and he found his own, releasing his seed deep within her. 

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a long time. When he finally slid out her her, their combined juices poured out of her. “Damn that is hot” she smacked his arm and said with a grin “give me that cloth you perv” he smiled and did as she said. As they got dressed Garcia didn’t really know how to approach the subject of them. He helped Lucy (much to her dismay) back into the corset and dropped his hands immediately. Lucy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. When she was dressed she couldn’t stand the tension anymore, she walked over to Garcia and pulled him close 

“I don’t understand, what’s wrong Garcia?” He looked down and sighed “how it this ever going to work?” Lucy was a little surprised “what do you mean? I thought you liked me?” She said as her voice broke. She looked at her feet, not again she thought I can’t survive losing someone again. He took her chin and lifted her head “never doubt I like you, Lucy. I think if anything I like you to much” he sighed again “I don’t think I can be around you if I can’t have you, most certainly not now. Now I know how you taste, what you like, how you scream my name when you climax.” Lucy blushed “it is burned in my memory forever!” Lucy didn’t knew what to say so she reached up and pulled his face towards her and kissed him. In between kisses she said “I don’t ever want to lose you, Garcia.” 

Garcia had never been so relieved to hear someone say that. “Good, because I am not going anywhere” lucy smiled and leaned her head on his chest. He rested his head on her hair. “I am worried though what the others will think” Garcia nodded “I figured you would. I however don’t give a damn” He could feel her smile even though he couldn’t see. “I guess I found out why you’re here. But can we still keep it on the down low for the moment?” He nodded “for you, anything. Now let’s go downstairs. We are already late.” 

Wyatt was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Lucy and Flynn to arrive. “What is keeping them!” He angry whispered to Rufus. Rufus shrugged “I have no clue but I wouldn’t worry to much. Lately Flynn has really come through for us, especially towards Lucy” Wyatt looked like Rufus slapped him “your team Flynn now?!” Rufus held up his hands “what? No absolutely not. He tried to kill me! I just meant that he wouldn’t let anything happen to lucy” before Wyatt could respond Lucy and Flynn appeared. 

When Lucy and Garcia arrived downstairs everyone was already waiting for them in the seating lounge next to the dining room. “Finally” wyatt grumbled. A slow blush crept over Lucy’s face “ah I’m afraid that’s my fault, lucy was still asleep and I didn’t have it in me to wake her.” Garcia lied smoothly. Lucy just nodded and followed the others into the dining room. Marie gave her a knowing look and whispered “sleeping was not the sound I heard coming from your room this morning” Lucy gasped and shushed her but Marie only winked and took place across her father at the table. 

Wyatt shared a look with Rufus who mumbled under his breath “and where exactly did he sleep?” Wyatt was looking closer at Lucy, something was different about her. He saw Marie whisper something to her and she turned red. What on earth was going on. 

Lucy was avoiding everyone’s gaze. She stared at her plate at tried her best not to blush. Her mind kept going back to this morning, that was some earth shattering sex. She sneaked a peek across the table at Garcia, he was chatting away with Théophile next to him in French. She watched his hands as he was eating, after last night she would never look at those hands the same again. 

Garcia saw Lucy looking at him and blush. Her feelings clearly written on her face. Good thing Wyatt and Rufus where discussing about how they would find the sleeper agent to notice this. He caught her eye and licked his lips. She blushed even more and squirmed on her seat. 

Marie leaned close to Lucy “the sparks between you two, its amazing” Lucy looked to Wyatt and Rufus glad they where still not paying attention to her, her gaze was drawn once again to Garcia “He is amazing too” Before Lucy could go on there was a commotion in the hallway. They all looked up when a man walked in the room. “Monsieur je suis venu vous chercher immédiatement. Il y a eu un autre meurtre” *Sir I came to fetch you immediately. There has been another murder.* Everyone gasped, except for Wyatt and Rufus who looked confused. Théophile Bidard jumped up from his seat and had a hushed conversation with the messenger. “What’s going on?” Wyatt demanded. “There has been another murder” Lucy said. Théophile turned to them “ I am sorry, but I have to go” he gave them a sad smile and disappeared with the messenger. 

No one said anything for the remainder of breakfast. When the maids cleaned up the table Marie excused herself. Wyatt, Rufus, Lucy and Garcia retreated to the seating lounge. Lucy was the first to speak “there are people dying who where supposed to live, this will be bad for the timeline.” “We could go back to the present to find out someone we love is gone” Rufus said. They all pondered over this. Wyatt stood up “We have to find them, but how” he began pacing he looked to Garcia “do you still have the wallet from the sleeper?” Garcia nodded and began searching in the wallet and found a key. He took it out and examined it. “There is writing on it, Lucy?” He handed the key to Lucy. “It says R. Coulabin 73” She said as she looked to Garcia. “I don’t like this, it feels like a trap” he said. Wyatt took the key from Lucy “I agree but still we have to check it”. After a lot of bickering they agreed that Wyatt and Garcia would check it out and Lucy and Rufus would remain safe with Marie. 

Garcia and Wyatt had a silent 4 mile walk to Rue Coulabin, both lost in their own mind not really in the mood for chit chat. Because Théophile took the carriage there was no other choice then walking there. Rue coulabin was a silent street with not much foot traffic. Later in the day it could be nice, but now not so much. It was little under an hour when they arrived at number 73, Wyatt said “We play it like in Chinatown, ok?” Garcia agreed and took out his gun but held it low. Wyatt raised his gun and was on high alert looking round blocked from view behind Garcia. Garcia knocked on the door and said “nous enquêtons sur les meurtres à l'arsenic, pourriez-vous nous aider?” *we are investigating the arsenic murders, could you help us?* before he was even finished speaking a shot came through the door missing Garcia by an inch. Without missing a beat he kicked in the door and the both of them barged in. They heard someone scream and a door slam shut somewhere in the house and carefully walked over to the sound checking rooms as they went. Wyatt signed 3 fingers to Garcia, counting them down. He nodded and took a hold of the door handle, on one he yanked the door open and stood aside so Wyatt could take the shot if necessary. The sleeper agent held a woman at gun point and was laughing like a lunatic. “You’re to late, by the time you will get back they all will be dead!!” He yelled to Garcia and Wyatt. They shared a look, Wyatt lowered his gun in a I give up move knowing Garcia still had him. “Who will be dead?” He asked the sleeper agent. The woman was whimpering and clutching her stomach looking very pale. “Your precious little Lucy and your pilot. And then you will be stuck forever” Wyatt swallowed hard, trying not to let fear take over. He looked over to Garcia and saw he was visibly shaking. “Flynn you good?” Flynn didn’t respond but just moved. He shot the sleeper agent in his foot and lunged forward. He pushed the woman out of the way towards Wyatt, he reached the sleeper agent punched him in the face. He sidestepped him and took him in a choke hold. “Tell me what you did and I will kill you quick” Wyatt and the woman were staring at him like he’d lost his mind. Garcia didn’t care, Lucy was in danger and to hell with everyone who would stand in his way to protect her. The sleeper agent was hiccuping hysterically “I’ll never tell, ha ha ha ha” Garcia tightened his grip a little bit. “Tell me, now!” He growled. The sleeper agent suddenly made a move and reached in his pocket. Before Garcia could make a move a shot rang through the room. Wyatt had killed him with a single head shot. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” Garcia yelled. “He was going to shoot you, you idiot” before Garcia could say anything else the woman fell to the floor. Wyatt and Garcia ran to her but where to late. She no longer had a pulse. Garcia examined her “We have to go now, she was poisoned with arsenic. If Hélène somehow got this stuff into Lucy and Rufus we may already be to late....” the both of them ran outside and back to where they came from.


	4. Arsenic poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Hélène is on. What do they do when their pilot is incapacitated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the antidote for arsenic is not just a shot but hey let’s say for writing purposes it is now. As always sorry for bad grammar.

When Wyatt and Garcia had left, Marie dragged Lucy and Rufus to town. They reluctantly agreed. There was a market and Rue du Rennes was hopping with activity. Lucy always enjoyed this part of their trips. To watch history as it really happened. Rufus and Marie saw someone making horse saddles and went to check it out. When they came back after a while she held a basket filled with crêpes. “Look Lucy, do you want one” Marie asked “I adore crêpes” Rufus saw Lucy’s face “we saved you some, don’t look so mad” “no Rufus, that’s not it. Where and when did you get these?” Rufus looked confused “some nice lady gave them to me about 10 minutes ago. She said it was a gift for Marie but I should hand them out to everyone I know.” Lucy looked downright alarmed at this point “describe this lady to me, now” Lucy said urgently. “Uhm she was about your height, dark hair, dark eyes...” Rufus trailed off. Lucy turned to Marie “did you see this woman?” Marie shook her head “non, I did not” “Ok don’t panic but I think that was Hélène and this crêpes are poisonous.” Of course they did panic. “What do we do?” Rufus said. “I’m not 100% sure you are poisoned, but you should throw up, so at least the arsenic that is still in your stomach is out of your body.” 

Because Rufus trusted Lucy blindly he turned around went to the side of the road and threw up. He had his fair share of drinking with fellow students while he was at MIT. And part of that was drinking way to much in a to short of time. So he had to make himself throw up on some occasions otherwise he would have been sick the entire night. 

Marie of course did not have this kind of weird experience. She turned to Lucy “how do I do that?” Lucy looked a little taken aback at this. “Ah uhm, you should insert your index finger into your mouth and reach towards the back of your throat. Press your finger down and you will feel nauseous. Don’t hold back and let it all out” Marie had a determined look on her face as she turned around and went to the other side of the road. After a few unsuccessful attempts she finally did manage to throw up. 

Rufus came to join Lucy again and looked like shit. “How do you feel?” Lucy said as she touched his arm. “Dizzy and I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus” Marie slowly made her way back to Rufus and Lucy looking very pale. “I don’t feel so good” she said. Lucy nodded “let’s get you back home so you can rest and I’ll go get the antidote, I’ll be back before you know it” Rufus knew enough to read between the lines. Her hurrying them home and the scared look in her eyes meant it would real get ugly real soon. Lucy turned to Marie “can you ask that gentleman over there to buy his horse?” She nodded once and went to talk to the man. “how on earth did you know to bring the antidote?” Rufus asked Lucy. “Jiya had a vision months ago that someone -she didn’t say who- would get sick. So she got Agent Christopher bring back antidotes and left them in the lifeboat.”

“Good thing we had a ball last night, monsieur Jacques had a great time and is lending his horse to you“. Marie said when she came back. Lucy took the horses rein from Jacques and climbed on (she was immensely proud of herself that she didn’t need help anymore, from anyone) and looked to Marie and Rufus. “Go home, lie down and drink a lot. Maybe that helps to dilute the arsenic” Rufus came closer, reached for her saddle back and proceeded to place a gun in it “Wyatt gave it to me, I hope you don’t need it but better safe then sorry” she gave them one last lingering look and turned the horse around towards the lifeboat. 

Marie and Rufus got worse as time went on, they reached the house and went to lie down. When they started throwing up blood the maids rushed to get them buckets. Rufus couldn’t believe his luck. He knew dying could be part of this job, only he never thought it would be of poisoning instead of a bullet. 

Wyatt and Garcia were seriously out of breath from the running, Wyatt was clutching his side as he went. They arrived 15 minutes after Lucy left. Garcia stormed in and looked round to see Marie and Rufus sick. “Where is Lucy?” At that moment Théophile entered and went frantic when he saw his daughter. Rufus sat up with a lot of difficulty and explained everything. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Garcia said “monsieur Théophile, I am taking your horse to go after Lucy” he didn’t wait to see what he responded he just took of. “See” Rufus said as he nodded to the door Garcia just had disappeared through “I can die but he’ll make sure Lucy is alright” Wyatt snorted “looks like it”

Garcia ran outside and freed the first horse that pulled the carriage. He didn’t even bother with a saddle, he swinged his leg over the horse and climbed on (a little more difficult without a saddle, thank god he was so tall) he stroked the horse and whispered nothings in his ear until he was calm, he pushed the horse to canter until they where used to each other and pushed him in to galloping. 

Lucy reached the lifeboat without any problems. She dismounted her horse and tied his reins to a tree. She took the antidotes from the emergency kit they had and was putting everything away when she heard something. Having no clue it was friend or foe she took the antidotes, opened her dress and took the small (thank god plastic) vials and placed them in her corset. It was mighty uncomfortable but she had to make sure no one would find them. She stood up and closed her buttons and stepped out of the lifeboat. 

Hélène Jégado stood before Lucy with a gun in her hand. She smiled a cruel smile. “It is not smart to travel alone” Lucy said nothing and looked around for something, anything that could be a weapon. Her eyes flickered to her saddle bag to the modern gun within. Thinking fast she said “you could just let me go and get out of here, the men who freed you are dead anyway” Lucy was bluffing, she had no clue if the second sleeper was dead or not. But she trusted Garcia and Wyatt to have taken care of him. “Probably” Hélène said “but I can still kill you. And your friends soon will be dead!” 

Garcia was making good time, he was almost at the lifeboat when he saw someone standing before Lucy. This can’t be good he thought. He dismounted and tied his horse to a tree. He carefully snuck closer to the lifeboat. His heart nearly stopped, there was a woman presumably Hélène pointing a gun at Lucy. Hélène was standing with her back to his. 

Lucy saw something move behind Hélène. She saw a large posture with dark hair moving towards her. He her heart did a flutter. He came to save her. She looked to her left and saw a big branch laying on the ground. 

Garcia saw Lucy looking at a branch on the ground and shook is head in disagreement she would get herself killed. He took out his gun and snuck up on the pair. When he was a couple of feet away Hélène suddenly moved and turned around. 

The look she saw in the girls eye must mean someone was sneaking up on her. So with her gun still pointed at Lucy she turned around to see who was behind her. 

Lucy saw Hélène turn around and made a move for the branch. 

Garcia jumped forward and knocked Hélène out with a blow to the side of her head. She fell on the ground and dropped her gun. 

Lucy looked up with the branch in her hand to see Garcia came up to her “what are you doing? Do you want to get killed?” He yelled. She let out a slightly hysterical giggle, threw the branch away and jumped in to his arms. Garcia caught her effortless as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressed her body against his and kissed him, hard. 

He kissed her back and held her close. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers “I don’t want to be rude, but what do you have in your brassiere?” Lucy couldn’t contain another giggle, she dropped her legs and stood on the ground. She began to unbutton her dress and the look on his face was enough to send her into a fit of giggles. “Uhm Lucy, what are you doing?” She looked at him and took the vials out of her corset “I hid them, I didn’t want anyone to destroy it” Garcia smiled “good thinking, now come on. Rufus and Marie were in a bad shape when I left” he picked up Hélène from the ground and carried her in a fireman’s hold as lucy untied her horses reins and followed him. 

There was only one horse standing there “how did she get here?” Lucy asked Garcia. He shrugged “no clue but we don’t have time to search for her horse.” He rummaged in Lucy’s saddle bag and frowned when he saw the gun but said nothing. He took some rope out of it and used it to tie Hélène to Lucy’s horse. It would be really uncomfortable for her when she would wake up but he didn’t care. He stepped back to retrieve the gun. He turned to Lucy “we have to ride together bareback on my horse” Lucy looked confused “we have to what? And where is your saddle?” Garcia smirked “I was in a hurry so I left without one” he touched her face “come on we have to go” she nodded. “How do I get on?”

Garcia leaned down, and patted his leg, she planted her foot on his thigh as Garcia lifted her on the horse, she lifted her leg over and adjusted her skirts. It was weird without a saddle. 

Garcia went to Lucy’s horse and tied its reins to his own. He planted his hands behind Lucy and swinged his leg over. He reached around Lucy and took over the reins. He kicked his heels as he steered the horse to canter. 

About halfway Garcia tried to shift his weight away from Lucy, the canter was pushing him against her backside and it was causing friction and he got a raging boner. Lucy smiled and leaned even more against him. He sighed and whispered low in her ear “if we weren’t in a hurry I would make love to you right here, right now” she wiggled on the horse “stop turning me on!” He laughed “I am turning you on?” He pressed his hard shaft against her back “you’ve been pressing your lovely bottom against me on purpose” She let out a giggle but didn’t move an inch. He loved it when Lucy giggled, it showed a care free side of her not many people knew about. It was a side that wasn’t weight down by all the loss she had endured. He felt a swell of happiness he was the one who could make her giggle. They pressed on without talking in a comfortable silence and finally reached the house. 

Wyatt was sitting with Rufus when a servant came running in saying that Garcia and Lucy where approaching. He jumped up and stormed outside. He saw Garcia and Lucy sitting on the same horse without a saddle. She was laughing at something he said. They where sitting way to close for Wyatt’s liking. He stepped to them, Lucy looked over to Wyatt as he approached her smile faltering at his face. “Are we to late?” She said shock all over her features “he’s still alive if that’s what your asking” Garcia dismounted the horse as Wyatt and Lucy where talking. He took the vials from the saddle back and pressed them not to gentle in Wyatt’s hands, he turned around and signed Lucy to get of the horse. 

Wyatt saw as Lucy swinged her legs to the same side as Garcia lifted her of the horse his hands at her waist, just lingering a second to long. “Who is she” he said as he pointed to the unconscious woman on the second horse. “Hélène Jégado, she tried to kill Lucy. She’s fine as you can see. I will bring her to the police and return your horse.” He said more to Lucy as to him. They shared a look that seemed to speak volumes. He didn’t liked it one bit, he had to find out was was going on here. But first he had to save Rufus. As he walked back to the house he saw Garcia leave and Lucy follow him. Not in a mood to talk he just walked on and didn’t look back.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rufus and Marie got the antidote for the first few hours nothing really changed. But then they saw small changes and where hopefull that they would recover. When Garcia returned he told them that Hélène would be executed first light the next day. No one really spoke to each other, all lost in their own thoughts. 

Suddenly Wyatt stood up “Lucy can I talk to you outside?” Lucy nodded and followed him “what’s up?” She said. “I don’t want there to be a distance between us” he sighed “we didn’t get a chance to really talk after coming here” , “what else is there to talk about Wyatt?” He made a face but she continued “Jessica was Rittenhouse and is now running it with Emma and she betrayed you, she is pregnant with your child and when she left you again you thought oh hey Lucy is still here I’ll just tell her I love her and everything will be back to normal.” Wyatt was startled “no I - I didn’t” he spluttered. “Save it Wyatt I’ve moved on. Or did you think I would wait for you?” Wyatt was silent for a really long time before he answered. “Ok I really fucked up I know but that doesn’t change my feelings about you” Lucy’s face softened “mine have” she whispered. “You’ll always be my best friend but nothing more. Our night was amazing and I’ll treasure it forever” Wyatt was pretty good she thought but not as toe-curling-shout-if-from-the-rooftop kind of amazing Garcia was. She stepped closer to Wyatt and pulled him in a hug. “I’m sorry Lucy” he said as he hugged her close “I know” she said. 

Garcia tried not to be affected by Wyatt. They obviously had a heart to heart and where back to being friends, he was happy for Lucy, he really was but he wasn’t so forgiving. Wyatt had put everyone at risk by bringing a Rittenhouse spy in their midst. He caught Lucy’s eye and she smiled. Signaling with her eyes she was alright. 

They all stayed by Rufus his side until Lucy almost fell out of her chair. She was sitting with her arm on the table and head in her arms, her arm slipped of the table and she jerked upright. “Ok come on, everyone needs sleep” Garcia said. Lucy nodded and stood up, a little unsteady on her feet. Wyatt didn’t want to leave Rufus. “Suit yourself....” When they where out of sight Lucy grabbed Garcia’s hand and laced her fingers through his. 

They entered their room and Lucy began to unbutton her dress and took it off. Without a word Garcia stood behind her and unlaced her corset. She sighed in relief (those things are so uncomfortable) she stripped out of her shirt and panties and crawled into the bed. Garcia just stood there looking at her. She licked her lips “didn’t you promise kinky horse sex?” Garcia bursted out laughing “I promised love making...” he said while he took of his jacket. “I don’t know what kinky horse sex would entitle” he slowly took of his shirt “kinky I can do”. He kicked his shoes off and was left in only his pants. She raised her eyebrows in appreciation. He slid his pants down and took them off. Lucy licked her lips again at the sight of his bulging package in his boxers. “You like what you see huh?” Lucy nodded “very much sir, but I would like it even more without the clothing” he grinned and took of his boxer and threw in on the floor. 

He climbed into the bed en kissed his way from her ankle to her mouth. He slid over to her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. She sighed at every soft touch his mouth made and rubbed her nipples against his skin. She had been horny all afternoon. He took her right nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. He felt her hips move against his as his fingers traced their way down her body. 

She moaned as they nestled low on her abdomen and his lips sucked on her erect nipple. “Oh Garcia,” she murmured as his fingers slid down her moistness. She spread her legs further to give him better access and he couldn't help but smile. 

He liked the way Lucy was eager to receive his fingers and tongue. “So ready to give me what I want” he murmured. He alternated breasts and began to suck on her nipple. She sighed as he touched her clit. Not long after he began rubbing her, Lucy’s body convulsed with his touch. She was crying out with every touch he made, taking short, ragged breaths. His fingers rubbed her, and her body rocked and bucked underneath him. She looked into his eyes peering up from her chest, and then she threw her head back against the pillow. “Garcia-” she moaned and then her body tightened. He felt little shivers course through her body and he quickened his pace on her clitoris with his fingers and she held her breath. She was so beautiful Garcia couldn’t believe his eyes. He never wanted this moment to end. 

Lucy moaned as her climax hit her, whimpering and breathing rapidly. After a few moments, her body relaxed and she sunk into the bed. He moved his fingers away from her clit. Putting two fingers together, he lined them up at Lucy’s entrance and slid them in gently. He looked up to sense a reaction or approval but Lucy closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply, open mouthed.  
“Oh, fuck,” she moaned a little loudly as his thumb glanced against her clit. His tongue and lips were swirling around her erect nipple while he softly rolled the other breast in his left hand. He grinned, he wasn’t nearly done with her. 

She squealed in delight with every breath she exhaled, grunting incoherently as his fingers shot wave after wave of pleasure through her. She bucked against his fingers as Garcia sped up his rhythm. “Come on Lucy, again” he said. And as if her body was listening she convulsed again and he felt her fingers dig into his back as she gripped onto him. He would definitely have marks on his back in the morning. Her orgasm cascading over her, stronger than the first. She pushed her pelvis up towards his fingers and he wiggled them inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Lucy threw her head back and clamped her hands over her mouth to stop her from yelling out.

When she came down, Lucy kissed him passionately. She was lustful and hungry, desperate for more as she explored his mouth and rubbed up against him. He couldn’t get enough of her. He felt her hand on his cock guiding it in the direction she wanted. He gently pushed it all the way into her. She groaned, and exhaled deeply breaking their kiss. She looked into his eyes, and blinked slowly. “Hold on tight, Lucy,” he whispered and he plunged it in again. 

He felt her body twitch under his. It felt unbelievably good, his cock massaged by her tight muscles that gripped and stimulated his shaft. Lucy tensed as they kissed. It felt amazing. He slowly thrusted his member inside her.

His face was a mess of twisted passion and crazy lust. He never looked more attractive to Lucy then in this moment. Garcia’s rhythm got quicker and quicker, Lucy was being impaled by smooth thrusts and she pushed her hips to match his. “Oh Jesus Christ!” Garcia whispered as she gripped him like a vise, pulsating around him. “Garcia, I'm going to -,” Lucy said and he pushed his cock into her more forcefully and faster.

Garcia was jack hammering into her. He felt her body tense and squeeze his shaft as she climaxed. Her orgasm rippled through her, with each wave of ecstasy flowing through her body she lost the ability to speak. The pressure got unstoppable as he pumped in and out of her, and with a grunt he shot waves of warm semen into her. They collapsed as she milked his cock with her muscles while Garcia lowered himself onto his arms. Her opening was still gripping his cock and her quivering muscles drew a last tingle from him. He felt her nipples rub against him and felt her heavy breathing in his neck.

“Kinky enough?” Garcia whispered. Lucy only nodded to tired to speak. He reached for the cloth on the nightstand, slid out of her and cleaned himself off and Lucy. She only looked vaguely aware he was doing it as she drifted into sleep. Garcia pulled the covers over them and held her close. She was already asleep and breathing heavily, not quite snoring. Endearing nonetheless. He pressed his lips to her hair and whispered “I love you, Lucy”. He fell asleep soon after that.

Garcia had woken up to Lucy’s body entangled with his. There were hints of first light out of the window, he settled against the headboard waiting for Lucy to wake up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door “monsieur Théophile, requests everyone to accompany him to the execution. We will leave in half an hour” Garcia sighed, another round with Lucy was out of the question. He gently woke her “Lucy, wake up” she stirred and muttered “I don’t want to” he grinned “I know but Hélène is going to be executed and Théophile wants all of us to go” she groaned and made her way out of the bed. Dressing took them longer as usual since they stopped and kissed each other the entire time. When they got downstairs no one could spot they where lovers. 

Rufus was feeling much better but decided to stay because he wanted to be well enough to travel back home. Only Wyatt, Lucy and Garcia understood the pun. Marie did want to go “I want to see her head chop of” everyone looked a little sick at the thought. 

Théophile, Marie, Lucy, Garcia and Wyatt got into the carriage and drove into town. There where a lot of people gathered in the Champ-de-Mars. “Stay close” Garcia muttered under his breath, low enough that only Lucy could hear. She touched his arm briefly to let him know she would. Because Théophile was one of the principal witnesses in the case he got front row seats. Théophile was first, followed by Marie, Wyatt, Lucy and lastly Garcia. They all took a seat and looked to the stage. 

Lucy was shifting nervously in her seat, she couldn’t stand blood and was about to see someone’s head cut off. 

Hélène Jégado’s defense lawyer, Magloire Dorange, made a remarkable closing speech but it fell to deaf ears. They walked Hélène to the guillotine and placed her in it. The crowd was going wild yelling meurtrier *murderer* and all kind of variations on the word. The executioner was looking at all the angry faces, smiled and released the blade. 

Lucy closed her eyes as she heard the whooshing sound, without thinking she lowered her left hand. A strong one grabbed hold of hers underneath the fabric of her skirt. “Breathe Lucy, just breathe” Garcia whispered in her ear. 

Garcia did not like seeing someone beheaded, it was messy and gruesome. He was looking at Lucy as she gripped his hand. He’d hidden their intertwined fingers underneath her skirts so Wyatt wouldn’t see. When the crowd started to leave he leaned closer to Lucy “it’s done, come on. Don’t look to the stage” Lucy stood up with her back to Wyatt and looked at him. There where tears shining in her eyes. “Thank you” she whispered very quietly. He wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her but couldn’t so he just nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it. Over her head he saw Wyatt looking at them, so he turned and tried to walk away as cocky as he possibly could.


	6. What changed when someone is killed who wasn’t supposed to be death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what changed when someone is killed who wasn’t supposed to be death. With great effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I know the guillotine was not stopped being used in 1906 but in 1981. But for the sake of story purposes let’s say it was. 
> 
> As always sorry for spelling errors and weird sentences.

Nobody really said something on the way back. It was one thing to read about a guillotine and another thing completely to witness it in action. Lucy was glad she had shut her eyes while Hélène was being beheaded. Although she hadn’t looked she still couldn’t get the sound of a blade forcing its way through bone out of her head. In all the books she ever read it was always perfectly described so even though she didn’t see it, she still knew without a doubt how it had looked. She just wanted to go home, sit on the couch and eat ice cream. 

Garcia just knew Lucy was not ok, but they all sat in a full carriage, too close together to do something about it. He kept glancing her way but she never looked up. 

When they arrived back at the house Wyatt filled Rufus in with what happened. Garcia sat next to Lucy in the lounge “sorry you had to be there, Lucy” she looked up but just nodded. He wanted to do so much more than just sitting next to her, he raised his hand to cup her face when Wyatt entered. He grumbled and ran his hand through his hair instead. 

Lucy watched Garcia raise his hand while Wyatt entered, he faltered for just a second and ran it through his hair. She laughed at the disappointment on his face they where interrupted. His eyes seemed to twinkle at this and he did that I-am-trying-not-to-grin grin and she felt weak in her knees. 

“Please talk some sense into Rufus” wyatt said. “He wants to go home right away and I said we better wait until he is healed.” Lucy and Garcia stood up “maybe he’s right Wyatt, in the present we have more resources to help him” lucy said while walking past him. 

Rufus was already out of the bed and putting on his shoes. “Whoa slow down, we haven’t decided” Wyatt said. Rufus turned to all of them “you can either come with me or be left behind cause I’m going!” Lucy looked to Wyatt sympathetically “if he wants to go we can’t stop him Wyatt, and I want to go home too” Rufus smiled “see Lucy agrees!” Wyatt turned to Garcia “tell me you of all people understand that he needs to rest” Garcia looked at each of them before answering, choosing his words carefully “I understand what you mean. Sometimes it is better to heal up before continuing.” Wyatt looked pleased and was about to say something when Garcia went on “however, we don’t know how long that will take and in the mean time Rittenhouse is stomping through time.” Lucy nodded “ok, let’s go” Wyatt disagreed but he knew when it was 3 to 1 he’d better listen. 

Marie looked worse then Rufus, she had ingested more arsenic than Rufus and would take longer to heal. Théophile was sitting next to her bed and stood up when they entered. “We are going home” Lucy said. Théophile came over and hugged Lucy “thank you for saving my daughter” he turned to Garcia “you captured Hélène and brought her to justice, I am forever grateful” he turned to Rufus and Wyatt “I will never forget you, many tanks!” Marie looked to them “I wish you safe travels and I hope to maybe see you again someday.” She turned to Lucy “I would like to say a few words to Lucy alone” the rest nodded, said goodbye and left. When they where alone Marie said “I will miss you, Lucy” Lucy smiled “I will miss you to!” “I wanted to tell you that a man has begun courting me” Lucy clapped her hands “oh Marie that is fantastic!” She smiled and agreed. “I will not keep you from your journey, good luck” Lucy hugged her carefully and left. 

The trip to the lifeboat took quite some time. They had to stop often to let Rufus rest. Wyatt was looking like he was biting his tong to say I told you so. When they finally got there they wasted to time and jumped back to the present. 

Jiya was sitting behind her computer when everything started shaking and the dust fell from the ceiling, announcing the arrival of the lifeboat. She looked up and saw Lucy get out of the lifeboat first, followed closely by Garcia. Wyatt and Rufus took a little longer, when she finally saw Rufus she rushed to his side “you look terrible, what happened?” Rufus smiled a weak smile “nothing to bad, a little arsenic poisoning..” everyone settled round one of the tables in the kitchen while they explained what happened. It seemed that history had stayed pretty much the same so Lucy didn’t look at her history books to confirm. 

Rufus got worse before he got better in the next couple of days. He refused to let anyone be his roommate so Lucy was sleeping in her room again with Jiya and Wyatt was on the couch. Lucy tried several times to sneak into Garcia’s room but because Jiya was so worried she hardly slept. So every time Lucy tried to sneak of, Jiya went to check up on Rufus. And when she finally got away from Jiya she ran into Wyatt. After a week she had a lot of sexual frustration build up.

Garcia woke up to a silent bunker. He liked being the first to wake up and having the kitchen to himself. The rest of them could really mess it up and he liked it clean. He was eating cereal when he saw Lucy enter. She was wearing his black turtleneck again. It looked so good on her. Her face lit up when she saw they where the only ones there. She ran to him and almost knocked him of his chair. He grinned it was not an easy thing to do and in her enthusiasm she almost did. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. It was passionate, hungry and hot as hell. 

Lucy kissed him like her life depended on it. He tasted like chocolate and milk from the cereal. When she’d pulled away they where both breathing heavily. “God I missed you” he groaned into her mouth. “I’ve tried several times to get away” he grinned “yes I heard you” she sighed and turned around to grab a bowl. She heard his chair move and felt him pressing his body to hers. He swept her hair to the side and kissed her neck. She felt his erection against her back, she was about to reach behind her for it when he suddenly stepped back and leaned against the table. 

Garcia heard footsteps and had stepped away in the nick of time. Lucy turned around and from the expression on her face she hadn’t heard a thing. “Morning” Wyatt said. Lucy looked flustered and just grumbled something. She looked so annoyed at Wyatt, Garcia couldn’t help but smirk. Wyatt grabbed a mug of coffee and went to sit on the couch with a news paper while throwing weird looks to Lucy. “Flynn can you pass me that bowl please?” Lucy said as she pointed to a bowl on the top shelf. He winked “of course” he reached for it and almost dropped it when Lucy ran her hand over his entire front stopping on his shaft and squeezing it briefly through his pants. She took the bowl and poured cereal in it. Wyatt had looked behind when he heard Garcia gasp but Lucy had removed her hand already so there was nothing to see. 

Lucy checked on Wyatt again and saw he was looking at his news paper, Garcia was still standing next to her. She moved around him making sure to touch him everywhere she could. He did a sharp intake of breath and shot daggers at her. “ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir...” *don't start something you can't finish* he whispered. She just grinned and placed her cereal next to his and sat down. After a few seconds he finally sat down too. Lucy saw him adjust his pants before he did. She looked sideways and licked her lips. 

Garcia was so hard it hurt. What was lucy doing to him? Before this week he had gone years without sex and after 2 nights with her he felt like a horny teenager again. Lucy dropped (not so subtle) her spoon and when she reached down to retrieve it, she had left her hand on his member. Wyatt looked over but just saw Lucy retrieve her spoon, not thinking anything of it (because let’s face it Lucy was a klutz) and the table was obscuring her hand so he concentrated back on his paper. Lucy was slowly stroking him. Garcia thought he was going to combust. He wanted her to stop but at the same time he didn’t. He was leaking pre-cum like crazy, he was glad he was still wearing sweatpants and a long shirt to hide the stain that would probably be there. 

Lucy was feeling amazing and in control. She saw his eyes turn black with lust, he was trying real hard to not make a sound and pretending he was still eating breakfast. 

When Jiya and Connor entered she retreated her hand much to her dismay. And Garcia it seemed. He looked flustered and extremely cute like this. “je vais me branler” *I am going to jerk myself* he muttered as he stood up and walked past her fast so no one would notice his hard on. 

Luckily he passed no one when he made the trip to the bathroom and it was free. That could have been awkward! Good thing he always showered in the morning so nobody would think anything weird of it. He turned on the shower and stripped of his clothes. His boxer was sticky with pre-cum, he stepped under the warm water and grabbed Lucy’s strawberry scented shampoo, squeezed it on his hand and coated his shaft with it with slow strokes. If he couldn’t have Lucy right now he’d settle for her aroma. He gripped his cock tighter and moved his hand up and down with the right amount of pressure imaging it was Lucy’s hand. He leaned his head against the wall and cupped his balls with his other hand. He moved his hips in sync with his hands and moaned silently. Already turned on by Lucy’s stroking and a week worth of fantasy’s he felt his orgasm rising. He gripped his shaft with two hands and quickened his pace, his breathing becoming elaborated. With a deep groan he squirted his load al over the wall. 

Lucy watched Garcia leave the kitchen and bit her lip. She only wanted to tease him but she only made herself ache. Her plan backfired quite miserably. “Something wrong Lucy?” Jiya said “you look weird.” - “no everything’s fine” Lucy smiled. Jiya shrugged and left to go get Rufus who was still looking very pale. He sat down on the couch next to Wyatt with a big sigh. When the dishes where done Garcia emerged in fresh clothes with still wet hair, he grinned at her and went to sit on the other couch while he looked for the remote of the television. 

Connor saw him looking for it and jumped up from the kitchen table “no the telly is mine today!” Jiya groaned “I can’t believe you always watch that stuff, its disgusting!” Lucy, Garcia, Rufus and Wyatt looked at each other confused “watch what exactly?” Rufus said. Connor looked at them weird “the beheading of course!” Lucy looked startled “the what?!” “Did he say beheading?” Wyatt said. Connor and Jiya shared a look “was this not a thing before?” Jiya said to Rufus. “No definitely not!” “I’ll be right back” Lucy said while she jumped up. She returned shortly with a few history books, sat at the table and began turning pages. “Oh my god, the abolition of the death penalty never happened. But I don’t understand why.” Garcia stood up, walked over and grabbed another book. “I know why that happened” he said after a while. All eyes turned to him “the man who drafted the law was the grandson of the man who wasn’t supposed to be dead.” - “everything still seemed the same when we got back and I was so tired I just forgot to check history” Lucy said. Garcia turned to her “this is not your fault Lucy!” She nodded but Garcia knew she didn’t believe him. 

Lucy and Garcia kept looking in the books “it is still the most used version of execution today in the entire world!” Lucy said suddenly “well is it so bad that we still have it? I imagine the prisons are almost empty?” Wyatt said while Connor nodded his head in agreement. “a lot of innocent people have been murdered by it, and yes I mean murder!” Jiya said while looking at Connor “it is barbaric to use it without giving them a trial” Rufus looked at Jiya “what’s wrong, who did you know that was executioned?” Jiya took a calming breath “a friend of mine who was falsely accused and was beheaded without the chance to defend himself” Lucy and Garcia shared a look “We have to correct this” Lucy said her face grim “I’ll find out everything I can, so I know what’s changed and what needs to be done to change it back.” Garcia helped her for the rest of the day, looking through history book after history book. It was not the most fun job but at least it gave them an excuse to spend time together, out in the open, with the occasional lingering touch of hands while passing a book. 

When Agent Christopher arrived Wyatt filled her in to what happened. Suddenly Wyatt got a text message and showed it to her and proceeded to have a heated discussion about it. With a lot of pointing to Garcia accompanied with it. Garcia caught Lucy’s eye and shrugged, he didn’t gave a damn about what was going on with Wyatt and proceeded to search the history books. Lucy however kept glancing their way wondering what the hell was going on. 

Denise and Wyatt seemed to have reached an agreement, Wyatt turned and left without saying a word to the others and Denise came to stand by Lucy and Garcia. “Wyatt is going on a mission to try to get Jessica back” she said. You could have heard a pin drop after that announcement “he is going to what?” Rufus said from the other side of the room “he got a text from her to meet and he is going to, so Flynn is your soldier for this mission” Rufus looked devious “that has got to be a trap!” Denise nodded “he thinks so too, that’s why he showed it to me and he’s taking backup. Now where are we on this” she said as she pointed to the books. 

“We figured out we have to go to Paris, November 8 in 1906. That day used to be when Aristide Briand submitted the draft law for the abolition of the death penalty. Only now it didn’t happen so we have to go and make sure it does.” Lucy explained. “Who is Aristide Briand again?” Jiya asked. “He is the son of Magdeleine Bouchaud. And she is the daughter of Henri Alexandre Bouchaud, the man who was murdered by Hélène Jégado.” Garcia said as if that explained everything. “Because Henri Bouchaud was murdered, he never saw Hélène get executed. In our timeline he was appalled by it and said so frequently to his daughter and grandson. But since that didn’t happen Aristide Briand was never influenced by this to he never made the draft.” Lucy said. 

“Ok get going” Denise said. Lucy and Garcia nodded. “I can’t go” Rufus said. They all turned to him “I am still sick from the arsenic and I have to go to the toilet quite often” Jiya snickered at this. Rufus shot her a dark look and continued “so I rather not go” Denise turned to Jiya “ok, they’ll take Jiya then” Jiya nodded “ok I can use the experience and Rufus can rest up.” She went to Rufus and kissed him. “Be careful alright?” Rufus said to Jiya, he turned to Garcia. “Keep them safe, you hear me? S A F E!” Garcia nodded his head “I will” he said while he took a step backwards and held out his right hand so Jiya and Lucy could pass. Denise gave Garcia an extra gun with an ankle holster “your a man down on this mission and there could be rittenhouse agents” she explained when he raised and eyebrow. Jiya got in first and began pressing buttons on the console. Lucy went after her and got in her seat, Garcia was last and helped her per usual with her seat belt. Connor, Denise and Rufus watched the lifeboat disappear.


	7. The secret comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Garcia and Jiya travel to 1906 to make sure the death penalty is abolished and Jiya makes a surprising discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always sorry for spelling errors and weird sentences.

Lucy got out the lifeboat and smiled from ear to ear. “We are in the home of high fashion right now” she almost squealed Garcia shot her an amused look “don’t forget why where here alright?” Lucy nodded “yes yes I know” Jiya got out of the lifeboat with help from Garcia, she smiled “thank you, so where are we going to find clothes?” Garcia reached into his pocket and took out the wallet he took from the sleeper in Rennes “with this, I will go buy clothes or steal some if the opportunity arises. You two would stand out to much wearing pants.” Lucy nodded “he’s right, it is not acceptable yet for women to wear pants. Or at least not for another 15 years and even then you could get arrested” 

Garcia went on his way and after a while he came across a house with clothes hanging outside. There was no one around so he quickly removed two skirts and underskirts and hid them in the woods a little further. He moved onwards until he reached the outskirts of Paris. There he found a little store with a man running it who seemed be very old. He went inside and bought a dark suit with a wool jacket for himself. Two long white sleeved shirts, a burgundy wool jacket for Lucy and emerald green for Jiya. All the women he encountered where wearing hats so he bought 2 simple hats as well and paid for it. It was much less as he anticipated and went on his way. On the way he stopped for the clothes he’d hidden and slipped some money under the door for the owners. When he reached Lucy and Jiya again they where jumping around a little. “What are you doing?” He said amused. They turned and relief showed on their faces “it is cold so we where jumping to stay warm” Jiya said. “Good thing I brought jackets then?” He said as he took the clothes out of the bag. 

Lucy gladly grabbed the clothes and went behind the lifeboat with Jiya to change. Garcia didn’t even do half bad, she and Jiya quickly stripped of their jeans and sweater. The both of them still had on their T-shirt’s because the new shirt hid it completely and it was cold. The new shirt fitted Lucy perfect. Jiya raised and eyebrow at this when hers was also a fairly good fit “I don’t know if I should be flattered or creeped out he knows our sizes” she said. Lucy turned a little pink “definitely flattered” she said. The wool coat was thick and warm and she made a note of to thank him properly. 

Garcia had stood guard while the ladies changed, when they emerged he found out he had selected jackets for them perfectly. The burgundy was perfect on Lucy. He liked that color on her. Just like the pair of panties she had on when they first slept together. The dark contrast of it against her fair skin. Not that he had seen it long because they where gone pretty quickly, but still he had a clear image in his head how it looked. He had to stop his train of thoughts before the point of no return and focused of Jiya instead, green was also a flattering color on her. 

“You forgot shoes” Jiya said while pointing at her feet. Garcia nodded “I know but I figured since Lucy complained about period shoes and your skirts cover them anyway just to leave them out” Jiya shot a surprised look to Lucy who felt a blush appearing, she felt warm al over. Not only had Garcia remembered her feet hurt in shoes that where not made to walk very far in them he had also bought a jacket in her favorite color. He always had her in mind when he did something, even as simple as buying a jacket. She looked and Jiya and shrugged “they are uncomfortable” 

The three of them went on their way to Paris, lucy was glad she was wearing her ankle boots. When they reached the city center Garcia and Jiya turned to Lucy “where to now?” Garcia asked. “The draft should be submitted to the deputies in the Hôtel de Matignon. That is the residency of the prime minister of France.” 

At the hotel matignon it was really quiet, Lucy looked around her “this is weird there should be a lot of people here” Garcia turned to Lucy “maybe we got the wrong day?” Lucy nodded “yeah it said November 1906 we just assumed it was today”Jiya walked over to the doorman “excuse me but when does the deputies come together?” The man looked at her dumbfounded “pardon?” Lucy rushed over and repeated the question. “pas aujourd'hui” The doorman said, Lucy sighed “damnit it’s not today!” “Let’s go to Aristide Briand’s house and check it out” Garcia said. Lucy and Jiya agreed and Lucy led the way. 

Lucy knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Garcia was standing close behind her, his hand resting on the railing. She was about to knock again when a maid opened the door “Oui je peux t'aider?” *yes, can I help you?* she said as she looked to Lucy first, then Jiya and lastly Garcia, her gaze lingered on him. When the maid didn’t look back at Lucy, she cleared her throat irritated and the maid reluctantly turned back to her “nous cherchons sir Briand, est-il à la maison?” *we are looking for sir Briand, is he home?* Lucy said, the maid shook her head “il n'est pas, il est dans le club des messieurs dans la rue” *he is not, he is in the gentlemen’s club down the street* she said directed at Garcia, she didn’t even look at Lucy and Jiya. Lucy was beyond annoyed at this and just turned and left. 

Garcia was trying very hard not to laugh. The maid had taken one look at him and decided to grant him all of her attention. Lucy seemed to really hate it, it was quite adorable to see Lucy jealous. He smiled and nodded at the maid and turned to follow Lucy and Jiya. “I’ll go to the club and find out what I can” he said when he reached them “You girls better go find a hotel and I’ll come and find you when I know more”. He reached in his pocket and gave the wallet to Lucy. “Alright” Lucy said “how do you know where to find us?” Jiya asked. Before Garcia could answer Lucy said “when we walked over here, there was a small inn that was isolated but not too much. So we have privacy but are still close enough. We’ll check in under Flynn’s name” Jiya looked at her surprised “my idea exactly” Garcia said no less surprised. “What? I pay attention! Now let’s go Jiya” Lucy said as she grabbed Jiya’s hand and dragged her along. Garcia laughed out loud at this which Lucy ignored. 

When they where out of sight Jiya stopped Lucy “what the hell was that about?” Lucy just shrugged and kept walking. Jiya decided to let it go and walked silently next to her. At the hotel they entered and found a cozy entrance, Lucy walked to the desk ”avez-vous deux chambres disponibles? Un pour moi et mon mari et un pour ma belle-soeur?” *do you have 2 rooms available? One for me and my husband and one for my sister in law?* Jiya knew enough French to know Lucy had just called Flynn her husband. She raised one eyebrow at Lucy who turned bright red. The desk clerk nodded and discussed everything with Lucy. There was definitely something going on here, she would get to the bottom of this. She and Lucy followed the bell boy to their rooms, they where really nice with a queen size bed in both of them and an adjoining bathroom with a gigantic bath in it. The bell boy turned to them “Si vous souhaitez prendre un bain, veuillez sonner la cloche” Lucy nodded and he left. “What did he say?” She asked Lucy “that we should ring if we wanted to take a bath” of course there was no tab for this bath. She felt a headache coming “do you mind if I lay down for a bit?” She asked Lucy. “No not at all, go right ahead. I will go get something to eat” Lucy said. Jiya went to lay on the bed and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep immediately. 

Lucy went back to the lobby and searched for something to eat. The hotel had a small restaurant with a big glass window looking over Paris. She ordered soup with some bread and watched the city grew dark. When an hour had passed and Garcia still wasn’t back she went back to the room where she found Jiya in the middle of a vision. She rushed over and touched her arm “Jiya are you ok?” Jiya didn’t respond right away and when she did open her eyes she was blushing. “What did you see?” Lucy asked worried. “Uhm, I’m not sure you’d want to know....” Jiya said slowly. “It was - er - kind of - uhm” Lucy sat down on the bed “whatever it is, you don’t have to be embarrassed by it” Jiya laughed “it’s not me that’s going to be embarrassed” Lucy touched her arm again and Jiya sighed “alright, I’m just going to spit it out, ok?” Lucy nodded and Jiya went on “I saw you have sex with Flynn!” Lucy didn’t know what to expect Jiya would say but it certainly wasn’t that. Now it was her turn to blush “oh - I - wow” Lucy stammered “I wasn’t expecting that!” Jiya looked at her funny and suddenly jumped upright of the bed and yelled “you already slept together didn’t you?!” Lucy blushed even more red and didn’t answer. Not that she needed to, her crimson face said it all. 

Jiya saw Lucy go bright red “oh my god! When? How? Where? Never mind the how, I saw enough but WOW, you and Flynn. Tell me everything!” She yelled to Lucy. Lucy’s shocked expression slowly turned into a radiant smile. Jiya realized it had been quite awhile since she saw Lucy smile like that “it happened last weekend in Rennes” Lucy said. Jiya laughed “under Rufus and Wyatt’s nose?” Lucy grinned and nodded “it was growing for some time between us and last weekend I just stopped thinking and took the plunge...” Jiya clapped her hands enthusiastically “so does he love you?” Lucy’s smile faltered a little “I don’t know, he didn’t - we haven’t said it yet.” Jiya sat down next to Lucy on the bed “do you love him?” Lucy smiled again “I do Jiya, I really do. He makes me feel so safe I can even explain it” Jiya pulled her in for a hug “I am so happy for you” she whispered. 

For the next hour Lucy and Jiya had girl talk. They had ordered room service and wine. Lucy was so happy she finally had someone to spill the beans to. Jiya even liked Garcia, he was always nice to her and she saw how happy Lucy was, so now Jiya would try even harder to be nice to him. By the time Garcia arrived in their room Jiya and Lucy where tipsy. 

Garcia arrived in the hotel and got their room number, he walked to the room and knocked. There was no immediate answer so he slowly opened the door and entered. The sight before him was not something he was expecting. Jiya and Lucy where only in their long T-shirt’s, laughing uncontrollably about something and obviously tipsy. When he walked in, Lucy saw him, she jumped up and ran to him. Flung her arms around his neck (barely because he was so freakin tall) and pulled him down and planted her lips on his. He didn’t really know how to handle this, he carefully unlocked her hands and said “Lucy what are you doing?” Lucy smiled a cheshire cat smile “Jiya knows!” she said happily. Garcia locked eyes with Jiya and saw her big smile, Jiya did the universal signal for ok with her two thumbs up and continued drinking. He looked down into Lucy’s eyes and locked one arm around her waist and the other on the very low of her back. She was still wearing panties he felt. Maybe a good thing because if Jiya was in his room without panties he wasn’t sure Rufus would forgive him. “You where saying?” He said as he leaned down Lucy looked up and their lips met. It wasn’t overly passionate but it had been a week so there was a lot of frustration packed in that kiss. “Get a room you two” came from the other side of the room. Garcia grinned into Lucy’s mouth. He picked her up in one swift move, his arms under her back and knees. “Don’t mind if I do” he said as he carried Lucy to the other room. Laughter followed them as they disappeared. 

Garcia carried Lucy to the next room, his mouth never leaving hers. He kicked the door shut when they entered and put her down against the wall next to it. He pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in just her panties. He slowly kissed her neck as his hands traveled over her body, he slid his fingers into her panties and touched her swollen lips. Lucy moaned and leaned her head against the wall with her eyes closed and spread her legs for better access. Garcia slowly rubbed her clit while kissing from her neck to her mouth. This time the kiss was fierce and full of passion. Their tongues dancing with each other. He pulled back and slid her panties down and was back to kissing her before she even had a chance to protest. 

Lucy was so turned on she was dripping wet. He was rubbing her clit so good but it wasn’t good enough the angle was wrong. She pushed him a little backwards, he looked at her with burning desire and understood what she meant. “Let’s turn you around” he said husky his accent thick. As she did she pressed her backside against his front, feeling his massive erection on her back. When he reached past her and slid his fingers into her moistness. She moaned again and leaned her head back. Lucy felt her orgasm rising as he continued his circles and whimpered. 

Garcia felt Lucy clenching his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out as his thumb circled her clit. He slid his other arm around her as felt her knees buckle and held her upright. She groaned deep and long, and rocked against the steady pressure against her clit. “Oh god - oh Garcia - oh” she moaned loudly. When Lucy said his name like that when she was about to come it was the most sexy thing he would ever hear in his lifetime. “Come for me honey” he said. Lucy was all noises, heavy breathing and whimpering pleasure. He felt her tremble as her body convulsed and came. 

Her orgasm rippled through her, she threw her head back against Garcia’s shoulder. One hand on the wall before her the other in his hair and anywhere she could reach up behind her. He continued to rub her and she reached down to stop him. “Wait - a - second” she gasped. He grinned in her ear and did stop but didn’t remove his hand. Lucy slowly came back to earth. 

Garcia held her close as her breathing became normal again “recovered?” He asked Lucy. She nodded, he took his hand out of her and licked his fingers as she turned around. “I am pretty sure it is illegal to be that hot” Lucy said. He grinned sexy at her and kissed her again. Lucy fumbled with his jacket and slid it over his arms “how on earth are you still wearing all your clothes?” He grinned again and helped her, he kicked of his shoes and took of his shirt. Lucy was untying his pants and slid them down as he stepped out of them. She hooked her finger behind his boxers and took them off, his cock sprung free. He took her in his arms and kissed her. 

Lucy couldn’t get close enough to him, she wanted his cock where she needed it the most. Not against her stomach! Understanding what she wanted, Garcia lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them backwards until her back was pressed against the wall once again. The tip of his shaft was pressing against her entrance. She wanted it bad “Garcia please” he locked eyes with her and slowly entered her. He groaned “so good” he murmured. He was holding her like she weighed next to nothing, he slowly held her with one arm, reached under her leg and then did the same with the other side. It was unbelievably deep like this. “Oh god, slowly please Garcia” Lucy sighed. 

It did wonders for his ego like this. He slowly fucked her against the wall “if feels amazing, Lucy” she just nodded her head. He slowly pumped his shaft, the feeling unbelievable. He wouldn’t last long like this it felt to good. He had seen a footstool when they had entered it would be perfect for what he had in mind. He lifted Lucy up of his shaft and placed her on the ground. She looked confused with what was going on.

Lucy had no clue want Garcia was doing but seeing a man walk round with a hard on that moved when he walked was a major turn on for her. He came back with a footstool and placed her on it, and entered her from behind. She understood immediately, now they where the same height. It felt amazing like this! And as if it wasn’t amazing enough he reached past her and began rubbing her again. 

Garcia never had a partner who was such a big height difference, it brought some challenges with it. Glad he had found a way to make it work because fucking against a wall was in his top three. He placed one hand flat on the wall next to Lucy’s face and pressed her against the wall. He hadn’t noticed he was making the entire wall shake. 

Lucy couldn’t help herself and moaned. Garcia was working his skilled fingers pummeling her towards another orgasm as he thrusted his hard cock deep and fast. She arched her back and placed her hands next to his. 

Garcia loved it when Lucy was so vocal, it made him thrust even harder. He felt her hot sex gripping him and knew she was on the verge of coming. “You are so sexy Lucy, do you feel how you are gripping me?” Lucy nodded “fuck yes” he lowered his hand from the wall and pinched her nipple. This pushed her over the edge as she yelled his name and exploded around him. It felt incredible “You. are. Mine. Lucy” with every word he thrusted harder and harder. Lucy could only nod. With a cry he found his own release. Barely holding them both upright he pumped his load. 

They stood like that for a long time. Lucy felt their combined juices flow out of her as Garcia went semi soft. Still she didn’t move, she didn’t care. She was perfectly happy standing like this. “Lucy, that was incredible” Garcia whispered in her ear as he held her close. Lucy just hummed in agreement. Finally Garcia slipped out of her and carried her to the bed. She didn’t bother cleaning up, everything was already on the floor anyway. He laid her on the bed and she crawled next to him. She felt him stroke her hair humming a song she didn’t know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to continue, I was busy trying to save timeless and between this, work and my household everything got super hectic. And then of course they failed to save it for real and I lost my mojo a bit.
> 
> It’s a short one but there will be more coming.

Garcia woke up with Lucy practically lying on top of him. He looked around confused as to what woke him, then he heard the knock on the door again and with it entered Jiya with her hands before her eyes. “Sorry to bother you but someone is at the door speaking French” Garcia grinned at the sight before him as he carefully climbed out of bed checking that Jiya still had her eyes covered “no problem Jiya I’ll be there in a moment” he said as he stepped in his pants. He walked with his shirt in his hands to Jiya who was still standing at the door. 

Jiya heard Garcia shuffle around while he was putting on some clothes. She only lowered her hands when she felt him standing next to her “I uhm didn’t want to bother you but I don’t understand what he is saying” she said as she took a good look at the man before her. He was in the process of putting his shirt on and by the look of his pants, who hung very low on his hips he had done so commando. She most definitely understood the appeal of Garcia Flynn, he had a fantastic body for his age. “Is he at the door?” Garcia asked as she snapped her eyes back to his face, Jiya blushed and nodded. Garcia chuckled and followed her to the door. 

Lucy woke up to Garcia getting out of bed. She vaguely heard a hushed conversation as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Jiya nod to Garcia as they both left the room. Not ready to get out of bed yet she slowly stretched her body and made herself comfortable. 

The bellman at the door wanted to know if they required breakfast, so Garcia ordered it for the three of them. When he turned around Jiya was sitting on the sofa looking anywhere but at him. “Breakfast will be arriving shortly” he said. Jiya finally looked at him, blushed and nodded. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. “What is wrong, Jiya?” It looked like Jiya weighed her words for a long time before she answered “I’d rather talk to Lucy about it, if you don’t mind?” She turned slightly pink when she said this so Garcia didn’t press “of course, I will go get her” as he stood up Jiya stammered “no you don’t have to. I mean - uhm take your time” Garcia looked at her amused “not a problem” he said as he stood up and walked to their room. 

Lucy saw Garcia quietly walk back in “I’m awake” she said. Garcia smiled at her as he walked towards the bed, leaned down and kissed her “good morning Lucy” Lucy felt her heart flutter at this as she smiled radiant “Good morning yourself!” She said as Garcia sat down next to her. “Jiya wants to talk to you, she is acting a little weird. So I told her I would come get you.” - “and also breakfast will be here in 10 minutes” Lucy nodded, got out of the bed and started dressing. Garcia sat on the bed watching her, smiling the entire time. “Why are you smiling like an idiot?” She asked him. He stood up walked over to her and pulled her close “because today I can do anything I want without having to hide it!” He hummed. She stood on her toes, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke loose he groaned “you better go to Jiya, before I don’t let you leave this room for another hour or so...” Lucy giggled “tempting offer!” 

Garcia released her, walked over to the bed, and started to take of his pants. When it was off he looked to Lucy who was standing at the door, she just raised one eyebrow “commando? I am intrigued” Garcia grinned “I had to be quick and don’t look at me like that because I swear you will miss breakfast!” He saw Lucy bite her bottom lip and turn around abruptly and leave. He laughed at this and dressed properly this time. He went to sit on the couch in their room to give the girls some time. 

Lucy practically ran out of their room otherwise she would have jumped Garcia. Damn that man! She took a second to compose herself and went to find Jiya. She found her in the lounge of their big room sitting on the couch. “Hey Jiya” She said. Jiya smiled and padded the couch. Lucy sat down next to her “so what’s up? Garcia said you’d been acting weird.” Jiya blushed “yeah it’s just, uhm, last night you where a little loud...” it took a second for Lucy to understand what she was saying “oh god! We where?” Jiya nodded “there was an - ah - complaint if I understood him correctly..” Lucy turned a deep shade of red at this. "i didn't want to - ah bother you" Jiya said. Lucy placed her head in her hands and groaned “oh my god!” When Jiya didn’t respond Lucy looked up again “it’s gets worse doesn’t it?” Jiya smiled a little smile “for you it doesn’t but for me it does” Lucy looked confused at this “how so?” Jiya sighed “You where, uhm against the wall and the entire wall shook and You where very vocal and now I can’t look at Flynn - Garcia, without thinking about that and it freaks me out!” Lucy didn’t know how to respond to that so they both sat in silence for a while. 

Garcia waited for 15 minutes before he went to the main room again, he was hungry otherwise he would have given Lucy the entire day. When he entered Lucy and Jiya both looked up startled. 

When Garcia entered Lucy stood up and walked over to him. Jiya was watching in horror, Lucy was probably telling him everything she just said. Jiya saw them have the entire conversation and in the end Garcia just laughed hard and loud. Lucy slapped him on his arm and that made him laugh even harder. He and Lucy walked over to her “so Lucy tells me you are feeling awkward because you heard us making love?” Jiya just nodded and looked down “well I heard and even caught you and Rufus once...” at this Jiya snapped her head up “you did what? When? Where?” Garcia just grinned “well it was a couple of weeks ago in the bathroom. You didn’t ‘lock’ the door properly and I walked in. But I promise I didn’t see anything! And I left immediately before either of you even heard me!” Jiya was bright red at this “oh god now it’s even worse”

Lucy was looking at the both of them slightly annoyed, Jiya was being awkward and Garcia was having way to much fun with it. “Stop teasing her Garcia!” Lucy said. There was a knock on the door but Lucy went on, she looked at Jiya “we’re all aldulds here and living together in a small space so this was inevitable” she glared at the both of them and went to retrieve breakfast from the guy at the door. 

When the three of them were eating Lucy continued her speech “we have to find Aristide Briand and make sure he submits the draft. It’s the only way we can stop rittenhouse!” Garcia and Jiya just nodded on agreement. Lucy looked to Garcia “what did you find out yesterday?” Garcia realized that in all the commotion he hadn’t told them what happened. “Well he was very forthcoming and we where right. He is not a fan of the death penalty but not really against it either.” Lucy nodded “I figured as much. So we have to convince him, any idea how?” Garcia and jiya both shook their heads. So they agreed to meet up with Aristide again and see where he stands. 

After breakfast the three of them walked to Aristide Briand’s house. Garcia knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When the same maid as the day before opened the door Lucy grumbled. Garcia grinned at her before turning back to the maid “bonjour, je suis Garcia Flynn et ceci est ma femme et ma belle-soeur et nous avons un rendez-vous avec monsieur Briand“ *good morning, i am Garcia Flynn and this is my wife and sister on law and we have an appointment with sir Briand* the maid looked sour, nodded and stood aside so they could pas. She led the way to a study, knocked once and entered “Garcia Flynn et compagnie à vous voir, monsieur” *Garcia Flynn and company to see you, sir* Lucy entered first with Garcia’s hand on her lower back. Jiya followed lastly. Aristide stood up from behind his desk “bonjour my friends. It is good to see you again” he came from behind his desk and took Lucy’s hand and lifted it to his lips “enchanté” his eyes sparkled as he did the same to Jiya. Garcia sat down on the couch and waited for the rest to do the same. Jiya and Lucy shared a look as they did so. Aristide leaned against his desk “so what brings you to my office?” He asked Garcia. “We have come a long way from the United States of America because we want to help France on the abolition of the death penalty” Garcia said. Aristide raised his eyebrows but said nothing so Garcia continued “our government believes the world is better of without such cruelty and if France would show the way the rest of the world will surely follow.” Of course they know this to be true but can’t share that. 

Aristide was running his hand absentmindedly over his big and bushy mustache before he spoke again “as minister of justice I have a duty to do what’s best for France. I will not support a draft just because you say so. But I am willing to listen to your point of view.” Garcia stood up and walked over to Aristide and shook his hand “excellent!” Aristide looked to Lucy and Jiya and back to Garcia “these are not matters for women, maybe we should discuss this in the gentleman’s club?” Before lucy had a chance to answer, Garcia gave her a look “you are absolutely right sir” he said. Lucy just rolled her eyes at this. Garcia walked to Lucy and pulled her to her feet “maybe you and Jiya could get to know Paris?” Lucy smiled big at this “good idea! We will be on our way so you boys can talk” she said, knowing it would be easier for Garcia to convince him without them nearby. Garcia leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips, before he could pull away Lucy pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. When Garcia’s lips left hers he leaned his forehead against hers “please be careful today. There could be sleepers here” he whispered low so only she could hear. Lucy nodded and smiled. “I will” 

Lucy and Jiya had the best time running around Paris. Jiya had never traveled outside of America so this was the best thing that could have happened. Jiya was absolutely ecstatic when they reached the Eiffel tower. “Oh my god can we please go up?” Lucy just laughed and dragged her to the lifts. The view from above was magnificent. “I wish Rufus was here with me for this” Jiya said. Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment “when we get back why don’t you and Rufus take the lifeboat and come back here again? Go on a date?” Jiya pondered over it “can we do that?” Lucy shrugged “I say just do it and ask forgiveness later” Jiya nodded with a mischievous look in her eyes. For the rest of the day Jiya and Lucy saw the city, stuffed their faces with delicious treats and sat by the Seine. 

When they returned to the hotel Garcia was already there. “So how did it go?” Lucy asked Garcia. “Well I think I convinced him to a degree but I’m not sure. We will see tomorrow when he submits the draft” When Lucy sat down on the couch next to Garcia her stomach did a massive grumble, Jiya looked over and laughed “how can you still be hungry after the day we had?!” She said. Lucy shrugged and smiled “I just am” she said while sticking her tongue out at Jiya like a 5 year old. Jiya just laughed harder. Garcia was watching them amused. It had been a couple of rough weeks and it was good to see Lucy and Jiya have fun. He placed is arm around Lucy and she snuggled into it with a content sigh. 

Jiya looked from Garcia to Lucy, they where a really good fit she suddenly realized. And not only size like, Lucy’s head fitted perfectly in the crook of Garcia’s shoulder. But also in personality. The both of them had to cope with loss and grief, and came out stronger. Together they could handle anything. Jiya had witnessed Garcia’s need to protect Lucy. She knew he would do anything to keep her safe. 

She understood Lucy’s hesitation to tell the rest about them, especially Wyatt and Rufus. Not everyone would be as understanding as she is. Rufus was still upset about the whole Al Capone killing thing. It would be a while before Lucy and Garcia could be this free in to enjoying each other again. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. “You guys should go on a date right now!” Lucy and Garcia looked up to her and then at each other. A smile playing on their lips. “Lucy would you please go on a date with me?” Garcia asked as he turned to Lucy. Lucy smiled big and nodded her head. “I would love too”


	9. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been taking so long. It’s vacation in Belgium and it’s hard to find some time. 
> 
> Anyway sorry if there are spelling errors or weird sentences.

Garcia and Lucy walked slowly hand in hand through the streets of Paris in no hurry at all. Admiring the little corners and romantic feel of it all. “Where are you taking me?” Lucy asked Garcia curiously. Garcia grinned at her and stopped walking. He turned to her, pulled her hand flat to his heart and laid his hand over it. He embraced her close with his other arm and kissed her in the middle of the street, he heard people talking about them but he didn’t care. 

Lucy was a bit startled, but in a good way. She locked her arm around his back and felt his heart beat rapidly under her hand. She kissed him back and let herself get lost in the feel of his arms. When they broke free to breath he leaned his chin on the top of her head, never releasing her from his warm embrace. “Not that I mind, but what was that for?” Lucy felt his smile even though she couldn’t see it with her cheek on his chest. “Because I can and I wanted to” he just said. She raised her head and looked up to him, he was looking at her like morning after the night they shared the vodka. There was so much love and adoration in that look her heart skipped a beat. At the worst possible time her stomach did a massive grumble, she groaned and leaned her head back against his chest. Garcia chuckled “come on let’s go, I can hear how hungry you are!”

Garcia unlocked his hold on her but didn’t release her hand. He led her down the streets to a small restaurant next to Seine with romantic set up. He looked at Lucy whose eyes lit up at the sight. “Oh my god it’s so beautiful” she breathed with awe in her voice. Garcia looked away from her face when a man made his appearance, obviously the waiter, he turned to the man “Bonsoir. As-tu une table pour moi et ma femme?” *Good evening. Do you have a table left for me and my wife?* 

Lucy was looking round the little restaurant not listening to the conversation of the men and was wondering how on earth Garcia knew about his when she had never learned about it. “Lucy?” Garcia said when Lucy hadn’t noticed Garcia and the waiter where waiting on her to follow them. “Sorry I was admiring all this” she said as waived in the general direction of the tables where only a few other couples where eating. She followed them to a cute table in a nook of to the side of the restaurant. It had dark paneling on the walls with fairy lights going from on side to another. Garcia had no doubt asked for that so they would have a little privacy. Garcia helped her out of her coat and held her chair back while she took place. Took of his own jacket and then took the seat opposite her with his back to the wall facing the door of the restaurant. Lucy smiled at this, ever her protector. “What’s so funny?” He asked Lucy just smiled and shook her head. 

The waiter brought a bottle of red wine and informed them there was no menu to choose from but that their cook would make something amazing. Garcia raised his glas as Lucy did the same and they toasted to them. “How did you know about this place?” Lucy asked Garcia. “It is amazing!” Garcia smiled “This restaurant was once owned by a friend of my great grandmother. When I was growing up I always heard stories about how it was one of the best restaurants in Paris” he smiled fondly at the memories “where else to take you on our first date?” Lucy laughed “First? How about third?” Garcia looked startled “how do you get three?” Garcia was racking his brain, did they have dates that he didn’t even realize?

Lucy rolled her eyes “well actually four, but the first one in Chicago with the Columbian exposition doesn't really count since you kidnapped me.” Garcia opened his mouth and raised his eyebrows and was about to comment but Lucy continued “basically Netflix and chill with a beer was definitely the first one” she said while holding up one finger. She raised a second finger “the night with the vodka is the second” she raised a third finger “the ball in Rennes is most definitely the most datelike of all of them” she grinned at him “with certainty a happy ending” she watched Garcia open his mouth and close it again apparently deep in thought. “In all honesty, I didn’t really saw them as dates at the time, but looking back we were dating and didn’t even realize it.” She said. 

I am an idiot was all Garcia could think. Lucy had of course figured it all out before him. “I didn’t realize Lucy, I don’t know what to say” Lucy reached over the table and took his hand “Garcia it doesn’t matter. Let’s make this the official first one shall we?” Garcia couldn’t believe his luck, Lucy was not only everything he could ever want in a woman but also forgave his stupidity without even thinking about it. Another thing he loved about her! With that thought came the realization he hadn’t actually verbalized his feelings. He had showed her with his actions of course, in and out of the bedroom but never with words to her “Lucy, I -” Before he could finish his sentence the waiter appeared with their first course. Lucy giggled when she saw what it was. Potage alphabétique, or more commonly known as letter soup. 

Lucy looked up “You were saying?” Garcia smiled but the moment was gone, he would try his damndest hard to make this as romantic as possible “never mind, let’s eat first” the soup was delicious and the wine flowed freely. They chatted about anything and everything and soon the main course appeared, salmon with a creamy sauce, green beans and potatoes. 

Lucy moaned in appreciation of the food “I get why they said this is one of the best restaurants, this food is heavenly!” She said as she took another bite. Garcia agreed and in no time had finished his plate. “So is there dessert?” Lucy asked when she had halfway finished her plate. “Of course there is Lucy, why?” Lucy chuckled “well then I have to stop eating if I want to finish dessert! It’s all about your priorities you know.” Garcia looked at her funny “you are actually serious, aren’t you?” Lucy nodded “duh, it’s dessert. That’s the best thing in the whole meal!” Garcia just laughed his eyes dancing with amusement. “Do you want to finish mine? It’s a shame to let it go to waste.” Garcia agreed and they switched plates. 

Lucy was something else entirely, Garcia thought. Only a woman would stop eating a main course just so she could have dessert. It baffled him utterly but also amused the hell out of him. He had trouble keeping the grin of his face. When the waiter appeared with dessert, a chocolate cake. He was glad he was looking at Lucy. She looked at the cake as if it was the best thing she’d ever seen. When she took the first bite, closed her eyes and moaned in approval it send a gush of blood down south. It was one of the most arousing things he’d ever seen and she wasn’t even trying. 

The chocolate cake was to die for, still warm and gooey inside. It was one of the best things she ever tasted! Lucy opened her eyes to say just that, but her words got stuck in her throat when she saw Garcia staring intently at her, she blushed crimson. “Good cake?” He asked his voice all husky. Lucy just nodded, not trusting her own voice not to sound the same. 

The cake was good indeed but Lucy made it seem like it was the best thing in the entire world. Women are such strange creatures. Lorena had never been much of a dessert lover so this was a whole new concept to him. 

When their plates had vanished Lucy saw Garcia smiling at her, apparently lost in thought “so how did your great grandmother meet the owner of this restaurant?” She asked Garcia. He looked at her, stunned for a moment “Well the owner was born in the same small town and they grew up together.” He said fondly “Her father was French and her mother Croatian, she moved back to Paris with her parents but kept in touch with each other. When my great grandparents got married they had their honeymoon in Paris.” He looked thoughtful for a moment “that will be next year in the summer” Lucy smiled “I think it’s amazing and a beautiful story!” Garcia nodded “all of the generations before me always took their brides to Paris in honor of my great grandmother.” 

Garcia was thinking back to that beautiful autumn in 2008 when he had taken Lorena to Paris and found out she was pregnant. It was the most precious gift she could have given him. His mind wondered of, thinking how Lucy would look in a wedding dress. Smiling radiant on the happiest day of her life. 

Lucy didn’t know what Garcia was thinking, he was silent for a long time. His expression going from sad to happy and staying there. When he looked back to her his eyes were blazing with fire. He took a hold of his wine glass and swallowed it in two goes, grabbed some money and slammed it on the table. By the looks of it way to much but he didn’t care, he stood up “Come on” He helped her into her coat and his own, grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and led them out. 

Garcia was walking first and leading them outside, when he opened the door and a gust of cold wind came inside he suddenly stopped and stared. She peeked outside and saw it had begun to snow. The whole ground was covered in a blanket of it, it fell in tick flakes from the sky. “Oh my god, look how beautiful!” Lucy said as she pushed Garcia outside to have a better look. 

Lucy stepped into the snow a looked around, everything looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. Garcia came up behind her and hugged her “so you like snow, huh?” Lucy nodded enthusiastically “I’ve lived in California my whole life we almost never get snow!” Garcia chuckled “clearly you have never been in Croatia, we have so much snow you get sick of it!” Too excited to stay still Lucy stepped out of Garcia’s embrace and made a little jump. “Come on I want to walk in it!” Garcia rolled his eyes but came nonetheless. They intertwined their fingers once more and began the journey back to the hotel. 

When they reached a small courtyard that was absolutely magical, Garcia just knew this was the perfect place. He stepped in front of her and locked his arm around her waist and raised their hands and twirled her around. And just like that they were dancing in the middle of the street in the snow. 

Lucy shrieked a little when Garcia twirled her, never out of fear because he made her feel safer then she had ever felt but more out of surprise. “There is no music!” She said while looking up “sure there is, you just don’t hear it” he said. Lucy followed his lead on his imaginary music. It was incredibly romantic, dancing in the street with the snow coming down looking like a prince and princess. Garcia leaned down and kissed her. 

When he broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers. “Lucy it has been a long time since I had so much fun!” Lucy smiled “yeah me too. It was a really wonderful night!” He grabbed her hand and did a inside turn. Lucy giggled when she almost lost her footing in the snow but never even came close to falling because of her strong partner. He pulled her against his broad chest. She giggled again and looked up. His expression was so beautiful it took her breath away. 

“Lucy, when I lost my family I never thought I would feel like this again” Lucy said nothing but just looked up into his loving eyes. Her heart beating rapidly. “I realized earlier that I never actually told you how I feel” Lucy still said nothing and just nodded, her mouth dry. Garcia smiled his smile that only Lucy was on the receiving end of and she knew what he was going to say. “Lucy, I love you!” He paused for a second “Lucy, I -“ he never got to say his next sentence because Lucy grabbed him by his tie, pulled him down and kissed him. When they had to stop to breathe Lucy looked up “I love you too, Garcia Flynn! Now kiss me again and show me how much.”

Garcia smiled, even during their kiss. It had been a long time since he had been this happy. He felt like he could take out all that was left from rittenhouse in this moment. 

After a while he felt Lucy shiver. “Are you cold?” He asked her his mouth only separated from hers by a breath “yes and wet” she said. Garcia grinned “I can help with that back in our room” Lucy stepped back and slapped him on his arm “Garcia Flynn, I meant from the snow!” Garcia laughed and pulled Lucy along to the hotel. They walked back, hand in hand. Stopping every once in a while to kiss.


End file.
